he's mine
by ChaYunwoo
Summary: No summary... / VIXX / Yaoi / Mpreg
1. Chapter 1

**HE'S MINE**

Cast: N, Leo, Ken, Ravi, Hongbin, Hyuk (VIXX)

Disclaimer: N punya Leo, Leo punya Ken, Ken punya Ravi, Ravi punya Hongbin, Hongbin punya Hyuk, Hyuk punya N, dan mereka semua milik Jellyfish, orang tua masing-masing, dan tentu saja milik Sang Pencipta.

Warning: Ide cerita pasaran (mungkin), yaoi, mpreg, typo(s), dll

.

.

.

**PROLOG**

Seorang namja bertubuh tinggi dan berhidung besar berjalan cepat menuju ke kelasnya diikuti seorang namja berwajah tampan tapi juga cantik di belakangnya, mengundang perhatian dari seluruh namja maupun yeoja yang mereka lewati. Ya, keduanya adalah dua namja terpopuler di sekolah mereka.

Namja yang berjalan di depan bernama Ken atau Lee Jaehwan, namja tertampan kedua setelah adiknya – yang kini sedang berjalan di belakangnya.

Namdongsaeng Ken itu bernama Lee Hongbin atau biasa dipanggil Hongbin atau bisa juga Binnie. Selain tampan ia juga sangat pandai, sejak dari TK hingga saat ini ia selalu menempati peringkat pertama. Berbeda dengan hyungnya yang sudah cukup lama menjomblo, Hongbin memiliki seorang namjachingu bernama Ravi atau Kim Wonshik – namja tertampan keempat di sekolah mereka.

Lalu siapa namja tertampan ketiga di Starlight Senior High School? Namanya Jung Taekwoon atau biasa dipanggil Leo. Dialah satu-satunya namja yang tidak tertarik pada pesona Ken dan Hongbin. Lihat saja, saat Ken dan Hongbin melewatinya ia malah sibuk memperhatikan bunga anggrek yang berada di sebuah pot di koridor kelasnya, berbeda dengan namja maupun yeoja lain yang langsung menghentikan segala aktivitasnya sejenak untuk memandang kagum pada Ken dan Hongbin yang lewat.

.

Pengenalan karakternya segini dulu, nti dijelaskan lebih rinci seiring berjalannya cerita dan baru akan masuk ke cerita di chapter 1, ini masih prolog dulu…


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 1**

Seorang namja dengan poni rambut yang jatuh kedepan menutupi mata kanannya berlari menyusul seorang namja yang tengah berjalan lambat di lapangan parkir Starlight Senior High School.

"Hyung," panggilnya, membuat namja di depannya yang ternyata adalah Ken itu menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menghadap ke namdongsaengnya.

"Aku tidak pulang bersama hyung hari ini, aku akan pergi mencari kado bersama Ravi. Tolong mintakan izin kepada eomma juga." Ternyata Hongbin menyusul hyungnya hanya untuk mengatakan itu.

Ken mengangguk kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya kembali, menuju ke mobilnya dan pergi meninggalkan Hongbin yang tengah berjalan menghampiri Ravi – sang namjachingu.

.

.

.

**Ken POV**

Sepanjang perjalanan dari sekolah ke rumah aku terus memikirkan namja bernama Jung Taekwoon yang selalu cuek itu, sangat berbeda dengan namja maupun yeoja lain yang selalu heboh kalau aku dan Hongbin lewat. Ya mungkin bisa dimakhlumi karena dia hanya satu peringkat di bawahku yang berarti dia adalah namja tertampan ketiga di sekolah, tapi Ravi yang berstatus namja tertampan keempat pun terkagum-kagum pada kami – atau Hongbin lebih tepatnya. Jika kuingat-ingat lagi dia bahkan tidak pernah memandangku dan Hongbin, saat kami berada di dekatnya ia selalu membuang muka.

Aku sudah sampai di halaman rumah. Segera kuraih ranselku dan turun dari dalam mobil kemudian masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Ken," panggil N eomma dari arah kamarnya.

Kuletakkan ranselku di sofa ruang tamu dan segera menuju ke kamar eomma.

"Dimana Hongbin?"

Aku sedikit cemberut ketika eomma menanyakan Hongbin. Selalu begitu, selalu Hongbin yang ditanyakan.

N eomma menarikku agar masuk ke dalam.

Kuperhatikan eommaku semakin cantik saja, walaupun ia juga seorang namja sama sepertiku tapi ia cantik dan kecantikannya itu diturunkannya padaku dan Hongbin, tentu saja.

"Ada apa sebenarnya?" tanyaku sambil mendudukkan diri di sofa berwarna krem yang terletak di bawah jendela.

"Eomma punya kabar baik."

Mataku berbinar ketika mendengar kata 'kabar baik'. "Apa itu eomma?" tanyaku antusias.

N eomma menggeleng pelan. "Eomma tidak akan mengatakannya sekarang. Kita tunggu Hongbin pulang."

"Tapi Hongbin sedang berkencan dengan Ravi."

"Tidak apa-apa, eomma akan tunggu."

Aku mempoutkan bibirku. "Kalau begitu aku akan menelpon Hongbin agar ia cepat pulang."

.

.

.

Saat ini aku, N eomma, dan Hongbin sedang duduk bertiga di kamar N eomma. Aku dan Hongbin duduk di atas karpet yang melapisi lantai sedangkan N eomma duduk di atas sofa seperti seorang ratu. Ya benar, eommaku adalah seorang ratu sedangkan aku dan Hongbin adalah pangeran tampan.

"Eomma, cepat katakan apa kabar baik itu," rengekku sambil menarik-narik ujung kemejanya.

"Ne eomma, Binnie juga penasaran."

N eomma membenarkan posisi duduknya, berdeham, kemudian bersiap untuk mulai mengatakan 'kabar baik' itu.

"Ehm… Kabar baiknya adalah…." Kurasa eomma sengaja menggantung kalimatnya agar aku dan Hongbin semakin penasaran.

"Eomma, palli!"

"Kabar baiknya adalah… Kalian akan segera memiliki seorang adik," ucapnya sambil tersenyum penuh kebahagiaan.

Aku dan Hongbin menatap eomma dengan bingung. Bagaimana bisa? Appa kami sudah meninggal sepuluh tahun yang lalu dan sepuluh tahun terakhir ini aku hanya tinggal bersama N eomma dan Hongbin saja. Setahuku N eomma juga tidak pernah dekat dengan namja maupun yeoja manapun setelah kepergian appa kami.

"Eomma… Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Hongbin yang rupanya masih sama bingungnya denganku.

"Ne, eomma, jelaskan pada kami," tuntutku.

"Sama seperti bagaimana kalian ada, begitulah adik kalian ini ada."

Aku menggeleng, tidak bukan jawaban seperti itu yang aku inginkan. "Bukan eomma, maksudku, siapa yang hamil? Eomma hamil? Atau eomma menghamili yeoja atau namja lain? Atau eomma akan mengadopsi anak?"

"Tentu saja eomma yang hamil," jawabnya sambil mengelus-elus perutnya yang masih terlihat rata.

"Mwo?! Eomma hamil?!" pekikku dan Hongbin bersamaan.

"Siapa yang melakukannya? Katakan padaku eomma, biar aku dan Ken hyung yang menghajarnya," kata Hongbin panik.

"Apa? Menghajarnya? Kenapa dihajar? Dia sangat tampan, eomma yakin kalian akan menyukai appa baru kalian."

"Appa baru?" tanyaku.

N eomma tersenyum. "Nanti malam ia akan datang untuk makan malam bersama kita. Oh ya, kalau bisa kalian ajak namjachingu atau yeojachingu kalian untuk makan malam bersama sekalian."

Hongbin tersenyum bahagia. "Tentu eomma, aku akan mengudang Ravi."

Aku kembali mempoutkan bibirku. "Aku tidak punya namjachingu ataupun yeojachingu eomma."

Kurasakan tangan halus eomma membelai rambutku. "Tidak apa-apa, mungkin belum saatnya."

Aku mengangguk tanda mengerti.

.

.

.

**Author pov…**

N eomma, Ken, Hongbin, dan Ravi sudah duduk manis di kursi makan, menanti 'calon appa baru' mereka yang belum juga datang.

"Eomma, appa baru kami suka ngaret ya?" tanya Ken pada N eomma yang segera menghadiahi anak sulungnya tersebut dengan sebuah deathglare.

_TingTong…_

Suara bel rumah berbunyi, menandakan seseorang yang sedang dinanti-nantikan telah tiba.

"Biar aku saja eomma," Ken mencegah eommanya yang akan bangkit. Namja bertubuh tinggi itu berlari kecil menuju ke pintu utama untuk membukakan pintu.

"Silakan ma…," Ken tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya ketika melihat siapa yang berada di balik pintu. "Kau…."

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 2**

Suara bel rumah berbunyi, menandakan seseorang yang sedang dinanti-nantikan telah tiba.

"Biar aku saja eomma," Ken mencegah eommanya yang akan bangkit. Namja bertubuh tinggi itu berlari kecil menuju ke pintu utama untuk membukakan pintu.

"Silakan ma…," Ken tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya ketika melihat siapa yang berada di balik pintu. "Kau…."

Namja berkulit seputih susu itu hanya memandang wajah Ken sekilas kemudian berjalan masuk melewati sang tuan rumah yang masih berdiri mematung sambil memegangi gagang pintu. Sesaat kemudian ia telah berada di ruang makan, begitu juga Ken yang nyawanya sudah kembali ke dalam tubuhnya dan ikut masuk.

"Leo, kenalkan ini anak pertamaku, Lee Jaehwan atau biasa dipanggil Ken, dan yang itu Lee Hongbin, anak keduaku. Lalu ini Ravi, namjachingu Hongbin," ucap N eomma memperkenalkan anak-anak serta calon menantunya pada Leo – calon suaminya.

Leo hanya menangguk kecil. Tentu saja sebenarnya ia sudah mengenal ketiga namja di hadapannya tersebut karena mereka bersekolah di sekolah yang sama dan juga sama-sama berstatus sebagai namja terpopuler di sekolah.

Bukannya tidak tau, N dan Leo sudah sama-sama tau tentang itu, hanya saja selama ini mereka mencoba untuk tidak peduli dan menyembunyikan hal itu dari Ken dan Hongbin.

Bagaimana bisa N eomma berpacaran dengan teman sekolah anaknya sendiri?

.

**Flashback on**

.

Hari ini adalah hari dimana tes penerimaan siswa baru Starlight Senior High School dilaksanakan, Ken akan menjalani tes hari ini dan tentu saja sama seperti orang tua lainnya N tidak hanya mengantar tapi juga menemani anaknya hingga tes selesai.

Kini N dan ahjussi-ahjumma lainnya sedang berdiri di seberang ruang komputer kelas tempat dilangsungkannya tes penerimaan, sedangkan Ken dan calon siswa-siswi lainnya sudah berbaris di depan kelas, menunggu _songsaengnim _datang dan membukakan mereka pintu kelas.

"Ken _fighting_!" ucap N eomma sebelum Ken memasukki kelas.

Ken tersenyum pada eommanya sebelum benar-benar menghilang di balik pintu.

"Minhyuk-ah, kau tau dimana letak toilet?" tanya N pada seorang namja berwajah imut mirip marmut(?) yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Toilet _namja _atau _yeoja_?" namja bernama Seo Minhyuk itu malah balik tanya.

"Aish, tentu saja _namja_, aku kan namja," jawab N sebal.

"_Molla_." Minhyuk mengendikkan bahunya.

"Kalau toilet _yeoja _kau tau?"

Minhyuk menggeleng. "Tidak juga."

"Dasar squirell menyebalkan!"

Minhyuk hanya tertawa melihat tingkah sebal sahabatnya tersebut.

Ya, N dan Minhyuk bersahabat sejak lama karena memiliki beberapa kesamaan. Pertama mereka lahir di tahun yang sama, kedua sejak sekolah dasar hingga SMA mereka bersekolah di sekolah yang sama, masuk ke universitas yang sama, kemudian sama-sama menjalin hubungan dan menikah dengan seorang _namja _– makhluk yang bergender sama dengan mereka, hamil bersama-sama, melahirkan anak di tahun yang sama dan hanya berselang satu bulan membuat mereka selalu mengantar dan menunggui anaknya bersekolah bersama-sama. Ditambah dengan anak mereka – Hyunsik dan Ken – yang juga berteman baik ternyata.

"Ya sudahlah, aku cari sendiri saja." Dengan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya N berjalan meninggalkan segerombolan orang yang berdiri di depan ruang kelas tersebut, mencoba mencari toilet.

Ia terus berjalan menyusuri koridor panjang nan gelap hingga sampai ke sudut koridor, di hadapannya ada sebuah pintu ruang kelas yang sepertinya kosong, di sebelah kanannya ada belokkan menuju ke lorong koridor yang lain, dan di sebelah kirinya ada tangga. Karena yakin di lantai satu ini ada toilet N memutuskan untk belok ke kanan, kembali menyusuri koridor panjang nan gelap serta tak berpenghuni ini hingga ia sampai di ruangan yang terletak di sudut koridor, berbeda dengan ruang kelas lainnya, ruangan ini lampunya menyala, menandakan ada seseorang di dalam sana.

N melongok masuk ke dalam ruang kelas tersebut, mencoba mencari-cari siapa tau ada seseorang di dalam yang bisa ditanyai mana letak toiletnya karena namja berkulit tan tersebut sudah hampir tidak bisa menahan hasratnya untuk buang air kecil namun masih belum bisa menemukan dimana letak toiletnya.

"Jeogiyo…"

Karena tidak ada jawaban N melangkahkan kakinya memasuki ruangan kelas tersebut.

"Eh?" seseorang yang tengah berjongkok di pojok belakang kelas terlonjak kaget dan segera berdiri saat menyadari ada yang datang.

"Mianhae, aku tidak bermaskud…"

"Gwenchana, aku hanya kaget, aku kira siapa, hehehe…"

Namja itu yang dari penampilannya terlihat bukan seperti seorang siswa yang sedang mengikuti ujian penerimaan siswa baru, sepertinya ia orang tua murid yang tersesat, itulah pendapat N tentang namja itu.

"Ehm, sebenarnya aku hanya mencari toilet, bisakah kau menunjukkan padaku dimana toiletnya?" tanya N to the point.

"Ah itu, disana," jawabnya cepat sambil menujuk sebuah pintu berwarna hijau di ujung koridor yang terlihat melalui jendela kaca ruang kelas ini.

"Ne, kamsahamnida, maaf sudah mengganggu kegiatan anda," ucap N sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Chakkaman,"cegah namja bersurai hitam tersebut ketika N telah membalikkan tubuhnya hendak pergi.

"Ada apa?"

"Ehm, ani… Aku hanya mau memperkenalkan diriku, namaku Kim Hyungsoo. Aku seorang songsaengnim disini, aku mengajar mata pelajaran fisika." Namja bernama Kim Hyungsoo itu tersenyum sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

N balas menjabat tanagn namja tersebut. "Cha Hakyeon imnida."

Tanpa berlama-lama N kembali membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan cepat meninggalkan Kim Hyungsoo songsaengnim setelah menyebutkan namanya. Saat sudah hampir sampai di pintu toilet yang tadi ditunjukan oleh Kim songsaengnim N mempercepat langkahnya menjadi setengah berlari, ia segera mendorong pintu bercat hijau tersebut dan masuk.

Setelah selesai dengan urusannya N menyempatkan diri mengecek penampilannya di depan kaca wastafel.

"Ada apa kau disini?" tanya seorang namja dengan nada dingin.

N dapat melihat bayangan namja itu di cermin karena namja bersurai hitam itu berdiri sekitar satu meter di belakangnya.

"Tadi aku buang air. Kau sendiri?" N balik bertanya kepada namja – yang menurutnya – menyebalkan itu, ini toilet dan seharusnya ia tau kan ada keperluan apa orang ke toilet.

"Tapi ini toilet wanita, kau namja kan?" Namja itu masih memasang wajah datarnya -_-

"Eh? Tapi Kim songsaengnim menunjukanku toilet ini." N membalikkan tubuhnya dan menoleh ke kanan kiri, kalau dari penampakannya sepertinya ini memang toilet wanita, untuk memastikannya ia keluar dan memandang papan tulisan di depan pintu. "Eh, benar, ternyata toilet wanita."

"Kau sendiri ada apa disini? Sudah tau ini toilet wanita kenapa kau disini? Kau juga namja kan? Kau mau mengintip ya?" N segera memberondong namja tadi dengan berbagai pertanyaan, namun ia tidak menjawabnya.

Karena kesal pertanyaannya tidak direspon sama sekali N mendekati namja yang kini sedang mengisi sebuah ember dengan air dari keran di salah satu bilik itu. "Kenapa tidak menjawab, eoh? Kenapa kau ada disini?"

Namja itu memalingkan wajahnya dengan malas. "Aku dihukum," jawabnya singkat.

"Dihukum? Bagaimana bisa? Kau seorang murid disini?"

Namja tampan tersebut hanya mengangguk kecil dan melanjutkan kegiatannya mengisi ember dengan air.

"Hei! Jawab aku!" N berkacak pinggang di depan bilik toilet yang terbuka tersebut.

"Aku tidak mengikuti study tour dua minggu lalu, jadi aku dihukum membersihkan toilet wanita sepanjang liburan."

N mengangguk tanda mengerti. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya hendak pergi, namun setelah sampai di belakang pintu ia berjalan mundur beberapa langkah, membawa tubuhnya kembali ke depan bilik toilet tempat namja tadi mengisi ember-ember dengan air.

"Namamu? Kalau aku boleh tau, siapa namamu?" tanya N yang entah kenapa jadi penasaran dengan namja yang tadinya – dan sampai sekarang sebenarnya – ia anggap menyebalkan itu.

Namja itu mendongak memandang N dengan tatapan tidak suka. "Jung Taekwoon," jawabnya singkat sebelum…

_BLAM!_

Namja itu menutup pintu bilik toilet dengan sangat tidak berperi kepintuan.

N hanya bisa mendengus kesal kemudian meninggalkan toilet dan namja bernama Jung Taekwon itu.

.

.

.

Karena hari ini adalah hari pertama Ken bersekolah di Starlight Senior High School maka N akan mendampingi hingga upacara penerimaan siswa baru selesai dan anak sulungnya tersebut masuk ke kelas barunya dengan selamat bersama dengan para orang tua murid lainnya, termasuk Minhyuk, sahabatnya.

Saat ini N, Minhyuk, dan yang lainnya sedang berdiri berdesak-desakan di depan pintu aula tempat dilangsungkannya upacara penerimaan siswa baru. Beruntung N dan Minhyuk datang awal tadi, jadi mereka bisa berada di bagian depan dan dapat melihat anak mereka secara jelas. (Ini hari pertama sekolah di SMA tapi kok orangtuanya lebay kayak nemenin anak baru masuk playgroup ya?)

"Ehm, annyeonghaseo, Kang Daesung imnida. Saya selaku kepala sekolah Starlight Senior High Schol… bla.. bla… bla…," Daesung sang kepala sekolah sudah memulai pidatonya tapi baik para murid baru maupun para orang tua murid malah sibuk sendiri.

"Yeobo, lihatlah anak kita, Hyunsik, dia tampan sekali dengan seragam itu. Aku yakin dalam beberapa hari ini ia pasti sudah mendapat namjachingu atau yeojachingu," bisik seorang namja dengan pakaian serba hitam – topi hitam, kaos hitam, celana panjang hitam, sepatu hitam – yang berdiri tepat di belakang Minhyuk.

"Ne, yeobo, aku setuju denganmu. Uri Hyunsik sangat tampan seperti eommanya, ia pasti menjadi idola sekolah," timpal Minhyuk bersemangat.

"Minhyuk! Menunduk sedikit, aku tidak bisa melihatnya." Eunkwang terlihat berjinjit-jinjit karena tidak bisa melihat Hyunsiknya, terhalang kepala Minhyuk.

"Aish, salah sendiri jadi orang pendek."

"Eh, kau juga pendek. Tinggi badan kita sama."

"Araseo." Minhyuk akhirnya mengalah dengan membungkukkan sedikit tubuhnya agar sang suami bisa melihat anak mereka dengan jelas.

N yang mendengar dan melihatnya hanya bisa mempoutkan bibirnya. Jujur, ia iri dengan kemesraan tiada akhir KwangMin couple. Sementara dirinya? Ia kini harus menjadi seorang single parent bagi kedua anaknya, Ken dan Hongbin.

"Yeobo, lihatlah namja yang di samping kanan Hyunsik, ia tampan sekali, pasti cocok sekali jika mereka berdua menjadi sepasang kekasih," bisik Eunkwang lagi, kini dengan suara yang lebih pelan dari sebelumnya namun N tetap dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas.

Minhyuk buru-buru menggelengkan kepalanya. "Andwe, kalau kulihat-lihat ia tidak bisa menjadi uke, dia lebih pantas menjadi seme seperti anak kita."

Eunkwang mengangguk setuju. "Araseo, kalau begitu yang di depan Hyunsik saja," ucap Eunkwang dengan volume yang semakin mengecil namun tetap dapat didengar oleh N yang berada tepat di samping Minhyuk.

"Yeoja itu?" Minhyuk menunjuk seorang yeoja cantik berambut ikal cokelat yang berdiri di depan Hyunsik.

"Ne, yang itu."

"Tapi… Apa Hyunsik menyukai yeoja?" tanya Minhyuk ragu-ragu.

"Kalau dia tidak menyukai yeoja, yang di belakangnya saja, namja cantik itu."

"Ah, jangan dia terlalu tinggi, masa uke lebih tinggi dari semenya."

Karena merasa bosan – dan iri – melihat serta mendengar KwangMin couple yang sibuk memilihkan calon namja atau yeojachingu untuk anak mereka akhirnya N tanpa berpamitan berjalan menerobos kerumunan di belakangnya, ia memilih untuk pergi saja daripada moodnya memburuk di pagi hari seperti ini.

Karena bingung mau kemana akhirnya namja cantik itu memutuskan untuk menuju ke kantin, sekedar membeli makanan dan minuman karena ia belum sempat sarapan tadi.

Kantin yang tidak begitu luas ini diramaikan oleh beberapa orang siswa yang terlihat sedang mengerjakan tugas sambil makan camilan di meja kantin.

Setelah berputar-putar langkah N terhenti di depan sebuah stand minuman.

"Es jeruk satu," pesannya pada yeoja penjaga stand yang berada di hadapannya.

Sambil menunggu es jeruknya N melihat-lihat daftar menu minuman hingga sebuah suara membuatnya secara refleks menatap ke arah sumber suara.

"Es kopi seperti biasa."

Namja itu, namja yang ditemuinya saat menemani Ken menjalani tes penerimaan siswa baru. Kim Hyungsoo songsaengnim? Tentu saja bukan. Jung Taekwoon, namja yang ditemui N di toilet wanita.

"Seribu won." Yeoja berambut panjang di hadapan mereka meletakkan dua buah gelas plastik – yang berisi es jeruk dan es kopi – di atas meja, memaksa N menghentikan aksi mari-menatap-Taekwoon-nya.

N segera membayar dan mengambil es jeruknya. Sedangkan Taekwoon yang berdiri di sampingnya terlihat sibuk mencari sesuatu di kantong celana dan jasnya namun tak kunjung menemukannya.

"Lupa tidak membawa uang, eoh? Sudah tidak apa-apa, besok saja," ucap yeoja penjaga stand yang sepertinya mengerti kalau Taekwoon lupa tidak membawa uang.

"Mian…"

N memotong permintaan maaf Taekwoon dengan menyodorkan beberapa lembar uang padanya. "Pakai ini saja…"

"Eh?"

"Sudah, tidak apa-apa."

"Kamsahamnida…"

.

.

.

Sejak kejadian di kantin itu N dan Taekwoon jadi semakin dekat karena setelah N meminjamkan uangnya pada Taekwoon, keduanya menghabiskan waktu berdua di kantin. N menemani Taekwoon mengerjakan tugasnya sambil memakan camilan hingga jam pelajaran yang memperbolehkan Taekwoon mengerjakan tugas di luar ruangan habis dan ia harus kembali ke kelasnya. Keesokan harinya Taekwoon berkunjung ke rumah N dengan tujuan mengembalikan uang yang dipinjamnya kemarin. Disitulah mereka mulai ngobrol – walaupun N yang banyak bicara dan Taekwoon hanya mendengarkan saja – kemudian bertukar nomor handphone, beberapa kali membuat janji untuk bertemu dengan berbagai alasan dan akhirnya memulai hubungan mereka.

**Flashback end**

.

"Ken, Hongbin, kalian pasti sudah mengenal calon appa baru kalian kan?"

Ken dan Hongbin mengangguk bersamaan.

"Baiklah, jadi eomma pikir kalian bisa saling menerima satu sama lain. Dan satu lagi, tolong rahasiakan hal ini, jangan sampai ada teman sekolah maupun guru kalian yang mengetahui tentang hubungan eomma dan Leo, setidaknya sampai Leo lulus, araseo?"

"Araseo," jawab Ken dan Hongbin bersamaan (lagi).

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 3**

"Huft… Kenapa eomma baru mengatakan kalau ia memiliki hubungan spesial dengan Leo hyung," ucap Ken sambil melipat kedua tangan di depan dadanya.

Kini Ken, Hongbin, dan Ravi sedang berkumpul di kamar KenBin – mereka menempati satu kamar yang sama karena di rumah mereka hanya ada 2 kamar. Leo dan N menghilang entah kemana setelah makan malam selesai.

"Sudahlah, mungkin Leo hyung yang melarang eomma mengatakannya kepada kita," ucap Hongbin sambil mengelus punggung hyungnya yang sedang galau tersebut.

"Jadi itu alasannya Leo hyung tidak pernah peduli pada kalian, hmm…, aku mengeri sekarang," ujar Ravi yang duduk di samping namjachingunya.

"Bukankah seharusnya kita berbahagia karena eomma akan mendapat suami baru dan kita akan dapat adik kecil yang lucu. Selama ini kan kita selalu menyarankan eomma untuk segera menikah lagi dan member kita adik," ucapan Hongbin kali ini disetujui oleh Ravi yang mengangguk semangat.

"Tapi kenapa harus Leo hyung?"

"Lho, emangnya kenapa? Ada yang salah?" Hongbin masih tidak mengerti kenapa hyungnya tidak bisa menerima sunbae mereka di sekolah jadi appa barunya.

"Hahaha… Aku jadi membayangkan saat aku dan Hongbin menikah nanti, Leo hyung akan berdiri di samping N eomma sebagai orang tua Hongbin, lalu setelah aku dan Hongbin memiliki anak nanti, ia akan menjadi seorang haraboji." Ravi tertawa sendiri membayangkan bagaimana Leo – sunbaenya yang paling cool – akan menjadi ayah mertuanya.

_PLAK!_

Hongbin memukul kepala namjachingunya. "Eh, ngomong apa, itu kan masih jauh, dasar!"

"Ne… Aku kan cuma mebayangkan saja."

"Hyung, sebenarnya kenapa sih hyung tidak suka Leo hyung menjadi kekasih eomma?"

"Molla, pokoknya aku tidak setuju!" kini Ken mengubah posisi duduknya jadi membelakangi Hongbin dan Ravi.

"Tapi kan harus ada alasannya hyung. Lagipula kasihan eomma," Hongbin mencoba merayu hyungnya.

"Pokoknya tidak setuju! Titik!"

.

.

.

N masih tidak tahu kalau anak sulungnya itu tidak menyetujui hubungannya dengan Leo, Hongbin memang menyembunyikannya karena tidak ingin eommanya yang sedang mengandung jadi sedih, stress, lalu sakit sehingga berdampak buruk bagi calon dongsaengnya.

Saat ini N, Ken, Hongbin, dan Ravi yang semalam menginap di rumah mereka sedang duduk berempat mengitari meja makan dengan sepotong roti tawar berlapis selai jeruk dan segelas susu di hadapan masing-masing.

"Selamat makan," ucap N bersemangat sebelum mulai memakan rotinya yang terlihat sangat lezat.

"Selaamt makan eomma, eomma makan yang banyak ne biar aegya sehat," balas Hongbin sambil mengusap perut eommanya yang masih rata.

Sekilas Hongbin melirik hyungnya yang terlihat mempoutkan bibir dan membuang muka.

.

.

.

"Eomma, berapa usia kandungan eomma sekarang?" tanya Hongbin yang tengah duduk di lantai sambil bergelayut manja pada kaki eommanya yang duduk di atas sofa, seperti anak kecil yang semakin manja pada eommanya ketika mengetahui eommanya akan melahirkan seorang dongsaeng untuknya – takut kehilangan kasih sayang eommanya.

N eomma membelai surai hitam Hongbin dengan penuh kasih sayang. "Baru tujuh minggu, chagi. Sudah tidak sabar eoh?"

Hongbin mengangguk-angguk lucu. "Tapi, setelah aegya lahir eomma tetap sayang Binnie kan?"

"Tentu, Binnie kan anak eomma yang paling cantik, lucu, imut, tidak sombong, dan rajin menabung."

Hongbin mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Binnie, eomma akan menikah sebulan lagi, tepat sehari setelah kelulusan Leo. Tapi masih ada sesuatu yang mengganjal."

"Apa itu eomma? Eomma meragukan cinta Leo hyung? Atau eomma curiga Leo hyung selingkuh? Setahuku di sekolah Leo hyung tidak pernah dekat dengan namja maupun yeoja manapun kok."

N eomma menggeleng cepat. "Bukan, bukan itu. Tapi Ken, eomma merasa Ken tidak menyukai Leo."

Hongbin mengangguk tanda setuju, ia juga merasakannya. "Ne eomma, Binnie juga merasa begitu. Mungkin karena kami memang tidak memiliki hubungan yang cukup baik dengannya di sekolah. Seperti yang eomma tau, Leo hyung sangat dingin. Seiring berjalannya waktu pandangan Ken hyung terhadap Leo hyung pasti berubah," ucap Hongbin menenangkan eommanya.

"Ne, eomma harap begitu, Binnie."

.

.

.

Ken telah tertidur dengan posisi menghadap ke tembok ketika Hongbin masuk ke kamar mereka.

"Ken hyung," panggil Hongbin sambil mengguncang tubuh hyungnya, mencoba membangunkannya.

"Hmm…?"

"Aku pinjam laptop hyung ne, laptopku dibawa Ravi belum dikembalikan."

Ken mengangguk dengan kondisi kedua matanya masih terpejam.

"Dimana?"

"Di dalam tas. Sudah cepat ambil sana, aku mau tidur."

"Ne hyung, kamsahamnida…"

Hongbin melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke meja belajar mereka kemudian membuka tas hyungnya untuk mengambil sebuah laptop berwarna silver dari dalamnya. Layar laptop menyala sesaat Hongbin menekan tombol power, menampilkan foto seorang namja tampan yang menjadi desktop background laptop hyungnya tersebut.

Hongbin menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangan ketika menyadari siapa namja yang fotonya terpampang jelas di layar laptop tersebut, itu adalah foto Leo, calon appa barunya.

"Ken hyung… Leo hyung…."

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 4**

**Hongbin POV**

Kututup laptop Ken hyung dan kukembalikan ke dalam tasnya seperti semula setelah aku selesai menggunakannya.

Satu hal yang masih sulit untuk kumengerti, mengapa Ken hyung menjadikan foto Leo hyung – yang aku yakin diambil secara diam-diam – menjadi desktop background laptopnya. Ada apa sebenarnya dengan mereka? Jadi inikah alasan Ken hyung tidak menyetujui hubungan eomma dengan Leo hyung? Bukankah selama ini mereka terlihat tidak menyukai satu sama lain?

Aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jika Ken hyung, Leo hyung, dan eomma terlibat dalam sebuah cinta segitiga yang rumit. Jika saja aku yang ada di posisi Ken hyung aku pasti melepaskannya untuk eomma, apalagi eomma telah mengandung saat ini, namun Ken hyung bukan aku, kami berbeda.

Aku mendekat ke ranjang Ken hyung, memandangi wajahnya yang sedang tertidur dengan sangat pulas. Aku tidak tega membangunkannya (lagi) tapi aku begitu penasaran, aku ingin ia menjelaskan semuanya padaku saat ini juga. Kuulurkan tanganku menyentuh pundaknya – berniat membangunkannya – namun kutarik kembali tanganku.

"Sudahlah besok saja…," gumamku sambil mematikan lampu kamar dan beranjak tidur.

**Hongbin POV end**

.

.

.

Pagi ini seperti biasa Ken dan Hongbin berangkat ke sekolah bersama-sama. Begitu turun dari mobil mereka langsung disambut oleh puluhan – bahkan mungkin ratusan – siswa siswi, sedangkan namjachingu Hongbin – Ravi – telah menunggu di depan kelasnya sambil menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dada.

Hongbin melihat dengan jelas kalau Ken dan Leo saling membuang muka ketika bertemu di koridor kelas Leo, setiap hari jika akan menuju ke kelas masing-masing mereka memang harus melewati kelas Leo.

Hingga saat ini Hongbin masih belum menanyakan perihal foto yang menjadi desktop background laptop Ken kepada sang pemilik. Ia tidak ingin memperkeruh suasana, jadi setelah dipikir-pikir ia memutuskan untuk diam saja dan pura-pura tidak tau. Saat ini walaupun Ken tidak setuju namun ia tidak melakukan apa-apa untuk menggagalkan pernikahan eomma dan sunbaenya tersebut, lagipula eommanya juga tidak tau tentang desktop background itu – karena Hongbin tidak menceritakannya tentu saja. Satu hal lagi yang Hongbin takutkan, kalau ia menanyakan dan meminta penjelasan pada hyungnya tentang itu dan hyungnya mengatakan kalau mereka – Ken dan Leo – memiliki hubungan spesial dan meminta agar pernikahan eomma dan calon appa barunya digagalkan, itu akan menjadi sangat rumit, Hongbin tidak ingin eommanya menderita, ia ingin terus melihat eommanya bahagia. Dengan mengorbankan perasaan hyungnya yang juga sangat ia sayangi? Tentu saja tidak. Hongbin sudah memiliki rencana lain.

.

.

.

"Hyung, mianhae, siang ini aku tidak bisa pulang bersama hyung lagi, aku ada janji dengan Ravi, hehehe," ucap Hongbin meminta maaf – untuk yang keseratus kalinya dalam setahun ini – pada hyungnya saat mereka sedang makan bersama di kantin sekolahnya.

"Ne, hyung, pulang sekolah nanti aku pinjam lagi ya Hongbinnya," tambah Ravi yang entah darimana tiba-tiba muncul di samping Hongbin.

"Tidak perlu minta izin, Hongbin kan memang milikmu," jawab Ken sambil mengaduk-aduk semangkuk ramen di hadapannya.

Hongbin dan Ravi berpadangan dan saling melempar senyum satu sama lain.

.

.

.

Setelah memastikan Ken benar-benar sudah pulang RaBin couple mulai menjalankan rencananya.

Ravi menekan tombol bel di samping pintu apartment yang mereka yakini sebagai tempat tinggal Leo. Bagaimana mereka bisa mengetahuinya? Mudah saja, tentu saja karena ia adalah seorang Jung Taekwoon – yang termasuk dalam top 4 di sekolah mereka, hampir semua siswa Starlight Senior High School mengetahuinya.

Beberapa menit kemudian pintu terbuka, menampilkan seorang namja bertubuh tinggi dengan sebuah senyuman lebar yang terkembang di bibirnya.

Hongbin menatap Ravi dengan tatapan yang seolah bertanya 'apakah kita salah alamat?' dan hanya dijawab dengan sebuah gelengan oleh sang namjachingu.

"Mencari siapa?" tanya namja itu akhirnya karena merasa tidak dipedulikan oleh kedua orang tamu mereka.

"Leo, Jung Taekwoon," jawab Hongbin ragu-ragu.

"Oh, silakan masuk," namja itu mempersilakan RaBin untuk masuk.

"Maaf hanya ada ini," ucapnya sambil meletakkan tiga kaleng soda di meja setelah Ravi dan Hongbin duduk manis di sofa ruang tamu.

"Kamsahamnida, ahjussi."

"Ah, jangan panggil aku ahjussi. Jung Jihoon imnida, but u can call me Bi (Rain)."

"Oh…"

"Ada apa kalian mencari Leo? Kalian temannya?"

Hongbin dan Ravi berpandangan sebentar sebelum menjawab. "Ne, kami teman sekolahnya."

"Oh, Leo punya teman juga ya rupanya, aku kira ia tidak, hahaha…." Namja bernama Jung Jihoon itu malah tertawa sambil membuka kaleng sodanya.

Ravi dan Hongbin mengikuti namja itu membuka kaleng soda di hadapan mereka dan meminumnya beberapa teguk.

"Bisakah kami bertemu dengannya?" pinta Ravi yang merasa tidak kunjung dipertemukan dengan orang yang jadi tujuannya datang kesini.

"Leo belum pulang, kalau ingin bertemu dengannya datanglah diatas jam tujuh."

"Jam tujuh malam?"

Bi mengangguk sambil meletakkan kaleng kosong di tangannya ke meja. "Sepulang sekolah ia langsung bekerja di sebuah café."

"Oh…."

Hening.

Hingga Ravi kembali bertanya, "kalian hanya tinggal berdua disini?"

"Ne, hanya aku dan Leo saja."

"Ehm, kalau boleh tau, dimana eommanya?" tanya Ravi lagi, saat ini mereka terlihat seperti seorang wartawan dan narasumbernya.

"Eomma sudah tidak tinggal disini."

"Jadi kalian bercerai?"

"Ani, hubunganku dan Kim Taehee baik-baik saja, oh ya kami belum menikah jadi tidak mungkin bercerai kan? Hahaha…"

"Kim Taehee?" tanya Ravi dan Hongbin bersamaan.

"Ne, Kim Taehee adalah nama yeojachinguku. Ada apa?"

"Jadi kalian tidak menikah?" tanya Ravi penuh selidik.

Bi menggeleng pelan. "Belum lebih tepatnya."

"Belum? Menunggu apa lagi? Kalian bahkan akan segera memiliki seorang cucu, tapi kenapa masih menunda-nunda pernikahan kalian?"

"Cucu?"

"Ne…" RaBin mengangguk bersamaan.

"Tidak mungkin."

"Tentu saja mungkin."

"Aku belum memiliki anak, jadi tidak mungkin aku memiliki cucu."

RaBin kembali berpandangan satu sama lain.

"Ah, kau mengira Leo anakku?"

RaBin mengangguk bersamaan (lagi).

"Kalian salah besar. Leo itu namdongsaengku. Oh ya, apa aku boleh bertanya?"

Lagi-lagi RaBin mengangguk bersamaan.

"Apa aku terlihat seperti seorang ahjussi sehingga kalian mengira aku appanya Leo."

"Ani… Ani… Bukan begitu."

"Ne, hyung sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti seorang ahjussi kok," tambah Hongbin menenangkan namja di hadapan mereka.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu…"

"Bisakah kau ceritakan sedikit mengenai Leo?" pinta Hongbin.

"Baiklah. Jadi begini, Leo adalah namdongsaengku, jadi aku adalah hyungnya Leo. Disamping Leo, aku masih memiliki seorang namdongsaeng lagi yang juga dongsaeng Leo, namanya Jongup. Nah, sekarang kedua orang tua kami yang bernama Jung Daehyun dan Yoo, ani, Jung Youngjae, menemani Jongup tinggal di rumah mertuanya."

"Mertua?" RaBin mengernyitkan dahinya mendengar penjelasan Bi yang dirasanya berputar-putar dan tidak to the point.

"Maaf kalau kalian tidak bisa mengerti apa yang aku bicarakan, tapi aku hanya mencoba menceritakan apa yang kalian minta."

"Ne, lanjutkan," kata Ravi yang sudah tidak sabar menanti kelanjutan cerita Bi tentang namja tertampan ketiga di sekolah mereka.

"Jongup – dongsaeng dan juga maknae di keluarga kami – telah menikah setahun yang lalu dengan seorang namja – juga – yang bernama Zelo. Sebenarnya orang tua kami meminta Zelo untuk tinggal bersama kami disini, namun karena Zelo adalah anak tunggal yang sangat disayang dan dimanja maka kedua orang tua Zelo – Bang Yongguk dan Kim Himchan – tidak rela melepas anak mereka untuk tinggal disini bersama suami dan keluarga barunya. Namun Jongup juga tidak bisa berpisah dari appa dan eomma, maka dari itu appa dan eomma kami ikut Jongup pindah ke kediaman keluarga Bang," cerita Bi panjang lebar.

"Lalu apa hubungannya dengan Leo?" tanya Ravi bingung dengan cerita Bi yang dirasanya tidak nyambung. "Kami datang kesini untuk menanyakan tentang Leo, bukan Jongup."

"Oh begitu, ne, maafkan saya…" Bi sedikit membungkuk meminta maaf pada kedua namja di hadapannya. "Kalau kalian ingin mengenal Leo selangkah lebih dekat, Leo itu… Hmmm… Dia sangat pendiam dan susah berteman."

"Ne, kami sudah tau tentang itu. Ehm, apa kau tau Leo sedang dekat dengan seseorang?" tanya Hongbin yang terlihat sudah tidak sabar.

"Tentu saja," jawab Bi pasti. "Dia dekat dengaku karena aku satu-satunya orang yang tinggal bersamanya, hahaha…"

Ravi dan Hongbin menepuk jidatnya bersamaan mendengar jawaban namja di hadapan mereka yang sangat jauh dari perkiraan.

"Bukan, bukan itu, maksud kami, apa hyung pernah tau Leo mempunyai namjachingu atau yeojachingu?" kini Ravi bertanya to the point karena sepertinya narasumber mereka kelewat polos.

Bi menopang dagunya dengan punggung telapak tangan kanannya yang bertumpu pada meja dengan sikunya, mengambil pose berpikir. "Kurasa ada… Tapi aku tidak yakin itu namja atau yeoja, kutebak dia seorang yeoja karena Leo bilang mereka akan segera menikah karena…," Bi menarik nafas panjang sebelum melanjutkannya, "hamil."

"Hyung pernah bertemu dengan calon istri Leo?"

"Ne, apa hyung pernah bertemu atau setidaknya melihat fotonya?"

Bi menggeleng. "Tidak, tidak pernah. Leo bilang dia akan menyelesaikan semuanya sendiri, aku tinggal datang saja di hari pernikahan mereka."

Ravi dan Hongbin mengangguk tanda mengerti.

.

.

.

Tempat kedua yang didatangi RaBin adalah café tempat Leo bekerja, mereka mendapat alamat café itu dari Bi.

"Ehm, bisakah saya bertemu dengan Leo?" tanya Ravi pada seorang waiters yang tadi mencatat pesanan mereka.

"Leo?" tanyanya bingung.

"Jung Taekwoon, aku dengar ia bekerja disini," jelas Ravi.

"Oh, tunggu sebentar ne…"

Tak berapa lama kemudian setelah pesanan mereka datang, muncullah namja yang mereka tunggu dengan pakaian serba putih ala koki. Namja itu hanya menghampiri RaBin yang memilih tempat duduk di sudut kanan dekat jendela tanpa berniat untuk membuka pembicaraan terlebih dahulu.

"Mianhae, kami tadi ke apartment-mu dan bertemu dengan hyung-mu, dan dia bilang kau ada disini, jadi kami menyusul," ucap Ravi membuka pembicaraan.

Leo tidak bergeming, masih dengan posisi awal – berdiri di samping meja RaBin – dengan poker face-nya.

Merasa tidak perlu berbasa-basi pada namja es seperti Leo, Hongbin langsung menuju ke pertanyaan inti. "Leo hyung, ada sesuatu yang perlu kutanyakan. Ehm, apa kau memiliki hubungan khusus dengan Ken hyung?"

Hongbin menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan gelisah, menerka-nerka jawaban apa yang akan mereka dapatkan.

Leo menggeleng pelan.

"Begini, semalam aku meminjam laptop Ken hyung, dan aku mendapati fotomu menjadi desktop background di laptopnya," Hongbin menjelaskan alasannya.

Leo mengendikkan bahunya tanda tidak tahu kemudian tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun berbalik dan masuk ke sebuah pintu berwarna hijau.

Ravi dan Hongbin kembali saling memandang satu sama lain, bingung dengan jawaban Leo.

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 5**

Ravi dan Hongbin menganggap jawaban Leo yang tidak jelas itu sebagai "tidak-ada-hubungan-apa-apa", maka dari itu mereka menjalankan rencana selanjutnya.

Sesuai rencana kini Hongbin dan Ken telah berada di café yang telah ditentukan, menanti kedatangan Ravi.

"Sampai berapa lama lagi aku harus berada disini? Buang-buang waktu saja," gerutu Ken.

Memang mereka sudah menunggu tiga belas menit lamanya dan yang ditunggu belum juga menampakkan batang hidungnya.

Hongbin terlihat gelisah. Ia takut kalau terlalu lama Ken memutuskan untuk pulang dan rencana mereka gagal total.

"Tunggu sebentar hyung, aku telepon Ravi sekarang." Disentuhnya beberapa kali layar smartphonenya untuk menelpon sang namjachingu yang tak kunjung datang.

"Yeoboseyo…"

"…"

"Hmmm… Tapi bisa kan?"

"…."

"Araseo."

"…."

"Ne, aku tunggu, cepat."

"Tunggu dua menit lagi, Ravi bilang dia sudah di perjalanan, sudah hampir sampai," ucap Ken menenangkan hyungnya yang sudah melipat wajah (?) sedari tadi.

"Sebenarnya ada apa sih? Kenapa aku dibawa kesini?"

"Penasaran kan? Makanya tunggu, sebentar lagi kau akan tau." Hongbin menampilkan senyuman khasnya, sedangkan Ken hanya mempoutkan bibir, kesal.

Dan benar saja, dua menit kemudian mereka bisa melihat mobil Ravi mendekat dan diparkir di halaman café yang letaknya tepat di samping tempat Ken dan Hongbin duduk saat ini, hanya dibatasi dengan sebuah kaca.

Dengan mengenakan celana panjang hitam, kaos hitam, jaket merah, dan tidak lupa kacamata hitam, Ravi turun dari dalam mobilnya dan segera menghampiri kakak-beradik yang telah menunggunya sejak seperempat jam yang lalu itu. Disusul dengan seorang namja yang juga turun dari mobil yang sama dengan Ravi. Tubuhnya sedikit lebih pendek dari Ravi, namun wajahnya – tentu saja – lebih tampan. Dengan rambut berwarna merah, atasan berwarna emas, dan celana panjang hitam, namja itu terlihat sangat keren.

"Mian, ada kesalahan teknis." Ravi mengambil tempat duduk tepat di samping sang namjachingu yang duduk berhadapan dengan Ken, ia memberi kode pada namja yang mengikutinya untuk duduk di samping Ken.

"Ken hyung, kenalkan dia Lee Byunghun, teman lamaku, we're 93 line," Ravi mengenalkan namja itu pada Ken, sedangkan dengan Hongbin namja itu terlihat sudah saling kenal.

"Lee Jaehwan imnida, bagapseupnida."

Ken dan Byunghun pun berkenalan dan saling berjabat tangan.

"Ehm, mian, aku dan Hongbin harus pergi sekarang," ucap Ravi tiba-tiba.

"Byunghun, aku titip Ken hyung ya, jangan lupa antarkan dia pulang nanti," tambah Hongbin yang sudah bersiap untuk bangkit dan mengikuti namjachingunya yang sudah lebih dahulu pergi. "Ken hyung, Byunghun, annyeong!"

.

.

.

"Gomawo, Byunghun-ah," ucap Ken sambil melepaskan sabuk pengaman dan bersiap turun dari mobil.

Byunghun hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum menanggapinya, terlihat ia tidak terlalu tertarik dengan Ken. Begitu pula dengan Ken. Setelah perlahan mobil Byunghun melaju meninggalkan rumahnya Ken segera masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Sudah pulang, hyung? Kenapa cepat sekali?" tanya Ravi yang sepertinya berbohong mengenai alasannya pulang lebih dahulu tadi.

"Sudah selesai urusannya eoh? Cepat sekali," cibir Ken sambil mendudukkan dirinya di sofa yang letaknya berhadapan dengan sofa yang ditempati oleh RaBin couple.

"Kenapa balik bertanya? Bagaimana Byunghun?" tanya Hongbin sambil mengangkat alisnya, menggoda hyungnya.

"Maksudmu?"

"Sudahlah, tidak perlu berpura-pura begitu, sudah tau kan maksudku," jawab Ravi dengan sebuah senyuman nakal yang terkembang di bibirnya.

"Jadi kalian bermaksud menjodohkanku dengan Byunghun?" tebak Ken tepat sasaran, sepertinya ia baru sadar sekarang.

RaBin mengangguk bersamaan. "Jadi, bagaimana? Apakah pilihan kami tepat?"

BRUGH!

Ken melemparkan bantal kursi di sampingnya ke arah RaBin couple dan mengenai kepala Hongbin.

"Tepat apanya! Lain kali bawakan yang lebih pendek."

"Hahahaha…" RaBin tertawat bersamaan mendengar jawaban Ken.

"Mianhae, hyung… Aku lupa kalau Byunghun lebih pendek darimu, lain kali akan aku bawakan yang seperti tiang listrik."

"Dasar menyebalkan!" Ken melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Tidak perlu menjodohkanku dengan siapapun, aku bisa mencari sendiri."

.

.

.

"Ken, Honbgin, karena Leo sedang menjalani ujian dan aku tidak mau menganggunya, maukah kalian menemani eomma ke dokter?" tanya N eomma yang kini sedang duduk bertiga dengan kedua orang anaknya dan satu lagi aegya di dalam perutnya.

"Jam berapa eomma? Aku ada urusan dengan Ravi siang nanti."

"Eomma dan Binnie aja, aku malas," tolak Ken tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari TV yang ada di hadapan mereka.

"Ya sudah, eomma pergi dengan Binnie saja, tapi kau yakin tidak apa-apa di rumah sendirian? Rencananya juga eomma mau sekalian ke supermarket setelahnya."

"Gwenchana eomma, aku sudah besar."

"Araseo…"

.

.

.

N dan Hongbin sedang pergi ke dokter kandungan dan lanjut ke supermarket saat ini, menyisakan Ken yang berdiri sendirian di balik jendela kamarnya, menatap langit malam yang dihiasi oleh bintang-bintang. Entah kenapa sejak mengetahui perihal kehamilan dan rencana pernikahan eommanya Ken jadi lebih banyak melamun, seakan tidak memiliki gairah hidup.

Ting… Tong… Ting… Tong….

Suara bel memaksa Ken beranjak untuk membuka pintu, menginat saat ini hanya ada dirinya di rumah.

Dengan malas-malasan diraihnya gagang pintu dan ditariknya sehingga pintu terbuka, menampilkan seorang namja yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi ayah tirinya.

"Leo hyung," gumamnya lirih.

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan…"

**TBC**


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 6**

Ting… Tong… Ting… Tong….

Suara bel memaksa Ken beranjak untuk membuka pintu, menginat saat ini hanya ada dirinya di rumah.

Dengan malas-malasan diraihnya gagang pintu dan ditariknya sehingga pintu terbuka, menampilkan seorang namja yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi ayah tirinya.

"Leo hyung," gumamnya lirih.

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan…"

"Ne, masuklah." Dengan ragu Ken mempersilahkan calon appa tirinya tersebut masuk dan kembali menutup pintu utama rumahnya.

Mereka duduk di sofa ruang tamu, namun tidak ada pembicaraan sama sekali diantara mereka.

Hening.

Hingga akhirnya Ken mengeluarkan suaranya untuk menawari minum, "hyung, mau minum apa? Teh, kopi, susu, atau apa?"

Leo hanya menggeleng lemah.

"Kalau begitu, apa yang ingin hyung bicarakan?"

Leo memandang wajah Ken dengan tatapan tajam, membuat yang dipandangi jadi salah tingkah.

Ken meremas-remas ujung kaos yang dipakainya, menerka-nerka apa yang akan dibicarakan Leo padanya.

"Kau mencintaiku, eoh?" tanya Leo tanpa basa-basi.

Ken membulatkan matanya sempurna mendengar pertanyaan Leo yang terlalu to the point menurutnya.

Kedua bola mata Leo terus memandangi Ken, menuntut jawaban dari hoobaenya tersebut.

"Ne hyung," jawabnya Ken ragu-ragu.

"Berhentilah, sebentar lagi aku akan menjadi appamu," ucap Leo.

DEG!

Ken merasakan dadanya sangat sakit mendengar ucapan Leo barusan. Kedua tangannya meremas dengan kuat bantal kursi yang berada di pangkuannya sambil terus menahan tangisannya yang sudah hampir pecah.

Seakan tidak peduli dengan perasaan Ken sedikitpun, Leo justru bangkit dan hendak pergi begitu saja. Namun saat tangan kirinya menyentuh gagang pintu, tangan kanannya dicengkeram dengan kuat oleh Ken.

"Waeyo hyung?" tanya Ken dengan air mata yang mengalir deras membasahi pipi putihnya.

"Karena aku akan segera menikah dengan eommamu."

Leo mencoba melepaskan cengkeraman di tangan kanannya, namun Ken malah meraih tangan kirinya juga, jadilah sekarang Leo tidak bisa bergerak karena kedua tangannya telah ditahan oleh Ken.

"Apa lebihnya eomma dariku eoh?" Ken memajukan wajahnya, mengeliminasi jarak diantara mereka. "Aku juga bisa melakukan apa yang eomma lakukan."

Ken mendorong tubuh Leo sehingga namja tampan tersebut mundur dan menabrak daun pintu.

Leo tidak bergeming, ia hanya memandangi Ken dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

Ken menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya sebelum ia semakin mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Leo, mengeliminasi jarak diantara mereka, dan menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Leo, kemudian melumatnya dengan kasar. Merasa namja di hadapannya tidak melawan, Ken mulai menggigit bibir atas dan bibir bawah Leo secara bergantian membuat namja itu membuka bibirnya sedari tadi terkatup, tentu saja Ken segera memanfaatkan kesempatan tersebut untuk memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut namja yang dicintainya tersebut.

BRUK!

Tubuh Ken dan Leo terhuyung ke belakang hingga mereka terjatuh dengan posisi Leo berada di atas tubuh Ken, jangan lupakan bibir keduanya yang masih menempel sempurna.

"Omona, apa yang kalian lakukan eoh? Jadi ini yang kalian lakukan di belakangku?"

Leo buru-buru membuka matanya dan melepaskan ciuman mereka, begitu pula dengan Ken yang segera mendorong pelan tubuh Leo agar namja bertubuh atletis tersebut segera bangkit.

Rupanya tadi mereka jatuh karena pintu dibuka dari luar oleh N eomma dan Hongbin yang sudah kembali dari dokter kandungan dan supermarket.

N menjatuhkan dua buah tas plastik di tangannya kemudian berlari masuk, menuju ke kamarnya.

BLAM!

Pintu ditutup dengan keras olehnya, tidak mempedulikan Leo yang menyusul di belakangnya dan menggedor-gedor pintu.

"N… N hyung… Dengarkan penjelasanku, jebal…"

N sama sekali tidak menjawab, namun Leo bisa mendengar suara isakan tangis N dari balik pintu.

.

.

.

"Hyung, jelaskan padaku ada apa antara hyung dan Leo hyung," Hongbin sedari tadi tak hentinya menuntut penjelasan dari hyungnya tersebut. Mengikuti kemanapun Ken pergi, ke dapur, ke kamar mandi, ke teras, hingga ke kamar mereka saat ini.

Sedangkan Ken yang biasanya super cerewet kali ini hanya terdiam seribu bahasa, tidak menjawab pertanyaan namdongsaengnya sedikitpun.

"Kenapa hyung tega menyakiti eomma, eoh?"

"…."

"Kenapa hyung? Jelaskan!" paksa Hongbin, sepertinya kesabarannya sudah mulai habis.

"…." Ken tetap tidak merespon.

"Baiklah kalau hyung tetap tidak mau menjelaskan."

Hongbin memandang hyungnya dengan tatapan kecewa, kemudian berbalik pergi meninggalkan Ken sendirian di kamar mereka. Ini kali pertama Hongbin marah dengan hyungnya. Sebelumnya ia tidak pernah marah dengan apapun kenakalan Ken terhadap dirinya, namun kali ini ia merasa Ken hyungnya sudah sangat keterlaluan.

.

.

.

"Eomma, buka pintunya eomma, kita makan malam ne, Binnie akan masak untuk eomma, atau eomma ingin makan diluar? Eomma juga harus minum susu, kasihan aegya kelaparan," bujuk Hongbin di depan pintu kamar eommanya.

"N hyung, buka pintunya, aku akan jelaskan semuanya," Leo juga tak henti-hentinya membujuk calon istrinya tersebut.

Terhitung sudah dua jam sejak N dan Hongbin melihat Keo moment tadi, N mengurung dirinya di kamar, sama sekali tak diindahkannya bujukan dari Leo maupun Hongbin yang memintanya untuk membuka pintu dan makan malam bersama mereka.

"Sebaiknya hyung pulang saja, mungkin dengan begitu eomma mau keluar," usul Hongbin.

Leo menggeleng. "N hyung, aku tidak akan pulang sampai kau mau membuka pintunya. Aku tidak akan pulang dan tidak akan mengikuti ujian besok pagi kalau N hyung tidak membuka pintunya," ancam Leo. Dan sepertinya ancaman itu berhasil.

Ceklek!

Pintu terbuka, menampilkan seorang namja cantik berkulit tan di balik pintu. Matanya memerah karena menangis, begitu pula dengan hidungnya.

Grep!

Segera setelah menyadari pintu telah terbuka Leo memeluk tubuh kekasihnya dengan erat.

"Mianhae, hyung. Semua itu salah paham, aku bisa menjelaskan semuanya."

N mendorong pelan tubuh Leo, melepaskan pelukannya. "Aku tidak perlu penjelasan apapun."

"Tapi…."

"Pergi! Cepat pergi!" usirnya.

Leo hanya bisa terdiam menatap wajah kekasihnya yang terlihat begitu serius saat ini. Beberapa detik kemudian ia menghela nafas dan menuruti perintah N yang menyuruhnya untuk segera pergi.

.

.

.

Setelah Leo menghilang dari pandangannya N kembali masuk ke kamarnya namun tidak menutupnya. Hongbin mengikuti masuk dan duduk di pinggiran ranjang eommanya.

"Eomma makan ya, atau setidaknya minum susu," bujuk Hongbin.

N menggeleng. "Eomma salah, Binnie. Tidak seharusnya eomma menyembunyikan hubungan kami selama ini, seandainya eomma lebih terbuka pada kalian pasti semua ini tidak akan terjadi," ucap N dengan penuh rasa bersalah karena telah menyembunyikan hubungannya dengan Leo dari Ken dan Hongbin. "Kalau sejak awal eomma tau Ken dan Leo saling menyukai eomma yang akan mundur, sayangnya saat ini eomma telah mengandung," sesalnya.

Hongbin memeluk tubuh eommanya. "Ani, eomma, Leo hyung hanya mencintai eomma. Ken hyung memang mungkin menyukai Leo hyung, tapi itu karena hyung tidak mengetahui hubungan eomma dan Leo hyung. Eomma harus percaya pada Leo hyung."

"Kalau Leo tidak menyukai Ken, tidak akan ada kejadian seperti tadi. Eomma tau banyak sekali yeoja dan namja yang mengejar Leo, tapi dia tidak pernah mempedulikan mereka kan?"

Hongbin terdiam sejenak, dalam hati ia membenarkan perkataan eommanya barusan. Di sekolah sangat banyak orang yang menyukai dan mengejar-ngejar Leo, tapi tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang ditanggapinya, jadi kalau Leo sampai mencium Ken seperti tadi, pasti ada apa-apa diantara mereka, itulah kesimpulan yang Hongbin dapat saat ini.

"Tenanglah eomma, sebaiknya eomma segera minum susu dan tidur dulu," saran Hongbin. "Binnie akan tidur disini bersama eomma malam ini."

N mengangguk.

"Baiklah, sekarang Binnie buatkan susu dulu ne."

N kembali mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil.

**TBC**

.

_Huaaa…. _

_Bingung nih mau dibawa kemana ceritanya? Enaknya dijadiin Keo atau tetep Neo aja? _

_Tiba-tiba kepikiran bikin ff VIXX triangle love gara-gara banyaknya Keo moment di youtube, padahal setauku dan berdasar apa yang aku liat di VIXX diary & PlanV diary Leo itu sama N, Ken-Hongbin-Ravi-Hyuk itu anak-anaknya Neo. _

_._

**_Balasan untuk yang uda review:_**

Kang Hyun Yoo_ : pairnya Neo (N-Leo), Keo (Ken-Leo), sama RaBin (Ravi-Hongbin)_

WhiteXX : _Gpp, walaupun brondong tapi Leo tetep lebih tua dari anak-anaknya kok (beda dikit sih), N hamil karena kerjaannya Leo tuh -_- Di chap depan dijelasin deh hubungan Keo, sebenernya sih mau dijelasin di chap ini, tapi berhubung akunya uda ngantuk jadi chap depan aja deh, hehehe… Bingung pair utamanya mau tetep Neo atau Keo, tapi berhubung aku Neo hardshipper & N uda terlanjur hamil, kayaknya tetep aja deh… Gomawo…_

JasGriffo25 : _Pair utamanya Neo (N – Leo), ne gomawo untuk sarannya_

Guest: _ada banyak kok ff VIXX (walaupun gak sebanyak YunJae & Exo tentu saja)_

PandaMYP: _ne… ^^_

Isnaeni love sungmin : _ne, aku usahain ceritanya agak panjang, walaupun belum pernah bikin ff yang ceritanya panjang sebelumnya… ^^_

Soojae Noona : _uri Hyukkie masih ada di perut N eomma…_

Ayu51198 : _Ya, DaeJae jadi ortunya Rain & Leo, habisnya bingung cari siapa lagi seme yang surename-nya Jung, ah iya, kenapa gak kepikiran Jung Yunho ya -_- malah baru inget sekarang kalau Yunpa itu Jung juga, aish… Aku malah gak tau kalau Rain itu pasangannya G.O MBLAQ, gak tau couple2nya MBLAQ sih T.T … Mungkin karena nonton La Song-nya Rain jadi aku nganggepnya Rain orangnya lebay & ribet gitu, emang aslinya gimana sih? Untuk hubungan Ken-Leo dijelasin di chap depan ^^_

Natsuki cho : _annyeong ^^ ya begitulah, Ken yang suka sama Leo_

Zhiewon189 : _pairnya Neo (N-Leo) eomma & appanya VIXX, Ken sih maunya sama Leo, tapi ya itu, Leo uda sama eommanya. Ken juga dijodohin sama Byunghun (Ljoe teen top) gak mau sih… _

Elfinexoplanet: _ne, aku usahain update kilat… Gomawo ^^ _


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 7**

Jarum jam baru menunjukkan pukul enam pagi, tapi Leo sudah berada di depan pagar rumah calon istrinya, dengan seragam lengkap dan sebuah ransel hitam yang menempel di punggungnya, sepertinya sebelum pergi ke sekolah untuk mengikuti ujian akhir ia mampir dulu kesini. Ia bersandar pada pagar sambil sesekali menengok ke dalam rumah tersebut dari celah-celah pagar.

"Leo hyung," panggil seorang namja yang entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri tepat di samping Leo.

Leo membuang muka ketika mendapati orang yang memanggilnya tadi adalah penyebab marahnya N semalam, Ken.

"Bagaimana kalau kita lanjutkan yang semalam? Seandainya semalam eomma dan Hongbin tidak pulang kita…"

PLAK!

Sebelum Ken menyelesaikan kalimatnya dengan sadis Leo menampar pipi kiri Ken sehingga meninggalkan bekas kemerahan disana.

"Leo! Ken!" teriak seorang namja cantik yang tanpa mereka sadari ternyata telah berdiri tepat di belakang pagar rumah, hendak membukakan pagar.

"Eomma…," gumam Ken sambil memengangi pipi kirinya yang terasa perih.

Sedangkan Leo hanya memandangi sang namjachingu dengan poker face andalannya.

N membuka sedikit pagar rumahnya dan menarik pergelangan tangan kanan Ken, membawanya masuk ke dalam dan menutup kembali pagar tersebut tanpa memberi kesempatan pada namja di hadapannya untuk masuk.

"Hubungan kita cukup sampai disini, jangan temui aku lagi!"

"N hyung, biar aku jelaskan…"

Terlambat, N dan Ken sudah terlebih dahulu masuk ke dalam rumah mereka.

.

.

.

N membawa anak sulungnya masuk ke dalam rumah dan menyuruhnya duduk di sofa ruang tamu, berhadapan dengannya, sepertinya eomma ingin berbicara empat mata saat ini.

Ken terus menunduk, menatap bantal berbentuk persegi di pangkuannya.

Suasana hening hingga Hongbin yang baru saja keluar dari kamar eommanya – karena semalam ia tidur bersama eommanya – berlari keluar rumah, melewati eomma dan hyungnya begitu saja.

"Binnie, Binnie," panggilan N tidak digubrisnya.

Setelah lebih dari sepuluh menit Hongbinnya belum juga kembali – padahal ia tadi keluar dengan mengenakan piyama dan rambutnya masih acak-acakan khas orang bangun tidur – N memutuskan untuk menyusul keluar, takut terjadi hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan pada artworknya tersebut.

Tidak ada siapa-siapa diluar.

"Kemana Binnie?" tanya N pada dirinya sendiri.

Ia mengeluarkan smartphonenya dari dalam saku dan mencoba menghubungi Hongbin, namun sampai nada tunggu habis tidak ada jawaban, diulangnya beberapa kali namun hasilnya tetap sama. Hingga N melihat beberapa tetes darah segar tercecer di tanah tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang.

"AAAA! BINNIE!"

Ken yang mendengar teriakan eommanya segera berlari keluar.

"Eomma gwenchanna?"

"Binnie, cepat telepon polisi sekarang."

"Ne, eomma tenangnlah."

"Leo… Mungkin Leo menculik Binnie, telepon polisi cepat!"

"Ne…."

N terlihat sangat panik, begitu pula dengan Ken.

Dengan cepat Ken mengetik nomor kantor polisi (?), namun sebelum menekan tombol 'CALL' sebuah ide muncul di kepalanya. Dihapusnya semua nomor yang telah diketiknya dan ganti menelpon orang lain yang ia anggap pasti lebih bisa membantu saat ini dibanding polisi.

"Ravi-ya! Kau bersama Hongbin sekarang?"

N terdiam, menunggu Ken yang tengah menelpon kekasih namdongsaengnya yang hilang saat ini.

"…."

"Eodiga?"

"…."

"Ne, aku segera kesana."

"Bagaimana?" tanya N tidak sabar.

"Aku tau dimana Hongbin saat ini, dia bersama Ravi," ucap Ken sambil membuka lebar pagar rumah mereka. "Kita kesana sekarang. Aku ambil mobil sebentar ne, eomma tunggu disini."

.

.

.

Dengan cepat N keluar dari mobil yang dikemudikan Ken dan menghampiri Hongbin yang dilihatnya berdiri di koridor ruang UGD bersama dengan Ravi.

"Binnie gwenchana?" N mengamati tubuh Hongbin dari kepala hingga ke ujung kaki, memastikan anaknya tidak terluka sedikitpun.

"Gwenchana, eomma," jawab Hongbin sambil tersenyum, menampilkan dua lesung pipi yang membuatnya terlihat semakin cantik(?). "Kita harus berterima kasih pada Ravi eomma, kalau saja Ravi tidak datang saat itu…." Hongbin menghentikan kalimatnya melihat wajah tegang eommanya.

"Ada apa? Leo menyakitimu eoh? Apa yang ia lakukan padamu?"

Hongbin buru-buru menggeleng. "Ani. Justru Leo yang terluka." Ia menoleh ke arah Ravi, meminta namjachingunya tersebut untuk menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Ehm, sebenarnya pagi tadi aku mau memberi kejutan pada Hongbin," ucap Ravi memulai ceritanya.

Ken, Hongbin, dan N memusatkan perhatiannya pada Ravi.

"Tapi saat sampai di depan rumah aku melihat Leo sedang berusaha bunuh diri dengan cara memotong urat nadinya," Ravi melanjutkan.

N menggigit bibir bawahnya, terlihat jelas bahwa ia sangat cemas saat ini.

"Aku berusaha menghentikannya tapi Leo hyung melawan, jadi aku menelpon Hongbin meminta bantuan."

Hongbin mengangguk, membenarkan cerita namjachingunya, "ne, akhirnya kami rebut paksa cutternya, menyeretnya masuk ke dalam mobil dan membawanya kesini. Sekarang ia ada di dalam, sedang diobati."

"Ini semua salahku, seandainya tadi pagi aku tidak menemuinya," sesal Ken.

"Bukan salahmu, hyung, sudahlah, menyesalpun tidak ada gunanya. Lebih baik sekarang kita cari jalan keluarnya," Ravi menasehati.

Ken mendudukkan dirinya di kursi kayu yang ada di sampingnya, diikuti dengan Ravi dan Hongbin. Sementara N berdiri di samping pintu dengan gelisah.

"Oh ya, tadi saat di mobil Leo hyung mengatakan kalau ia ingin mati saja karena eomma tidak mau lagi bertemu dengannya," Hongbin tiba-tiba teringat pada apa yang dikatakan calon ayah tirinya tadi, membuat N semakin merasa bersalah.

"Eomma, biar aku jelaskan semuanya. Leo hyung sama sekali tidak bersalah. Semalam aku yang memulainya duluan, aku yang mencium paksa Leo hyung, aku mendorong tubuhnya bersandar ke pintu sehingga saat kalian mendorong pintu tubuh kami terhuyung ke belakang dan terjatuh dengan posisi seperti itu. Dan tadi pagi, itu tidak seperti yang eomma pikirkan, Leo hyung menamparku karena kesalahanku semalam dan karena aku membahasnya lagi. Eomma harus berbicara dengan Leo hyung setelah ini, aku tidak ingin ada keaslahpahaman diantara kalian," ujar Ken.

"Aku akan menceritakan semuanya nanti, tapi eomma harus berbaikan dulu dengan Leo hyung."

N memandang anak sulungnya dengan tatapan percaya-tidakpercaya.

"Benarkah?" tanyanya ragu.

Ken mengangguk pasti.

"Ne, eomma harus berbaikan dengan Leo hyung dan pernikahan kalian harus tetap dilaksanakan, kasihan uri aegya."

"Aku setuju dengan Hongbin, eomma," tambah Ravi.

**TBC**


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 8**

"Leo, kita bicara nanti siang saja ne, sekarang lebih baik kau cepat ke sekolah untuk mengikuti ujian, biar Ravi yang mengantar," ujar N sesaat setelah Leo keluar dari ruang UGD dengan pergelangan tangan kanan yang dibalut kain kassa, beruntung Leo bisa menulis dengan tangan kanan maupun kiri.

Leo hanya mengangguk kecil kemudian mengikuti Ravi yang sudah berjalan mendahuluinya menuju tempat parkir.

"Eomma, karena kita semua belum sarapan pagi, sebaiknya kita sarapan di restoran itu, sambil aku ceritakan semuanya, aku janji tidak akan ada lagi yang disembunyikan," ucap Ken setelah Ravi dan Leo menghilang.

"Ne eomma, aku juga lapar, kan lebih enak kalau mendengarkan cerita Ken hyung sambil makan," imbuh Hongbin.

"Ne, kajja!"

.

.

.

Sepulang menyelesaikan ujiannya hari itu Leo langsung menuju ke rumah N seperti yang diminta tadi pagi.

"Ah, Leo hyung, masuk saja, eomma sudah menunggu di dalam." Hongbin kebetulan mendengar Leo mengetuk-ngetuk pintu yang tidak kunjung dibuka saat dirinya sedang mondar-mandir di balkon kamarnya – di lantai dua.

Tanpa menjawab Leo segera mendorong daun pintu berwarna putih di hadapannya, benar saja, tidak terkunci. Karena tidak menemukan seseorang pun di ruang tamu, ruang keluarga, dapur, maupun ruang makan, Leo menuju ke sebuah kamar yang diketahuinya sebagai kamar kekasihnya.

"Leo," sapa N begitu melihat kepala kekasihnya menyembul di balik daun pintu yang baru saja dibuka. "Duduklah." N menepuk-nepuk tempat di sampingnya.

"Ne…" Leo menuruti perintah calon istrinya.

"Sudah tidak sakit eoh?"

Leo menggeleng.

"Ken sudah menceritakan semuanya, maafkan aku karena sempat tidak percaya. Aku yang salah." N memeluk tubuh kekar namjachingunya yang masih memakai seragam lengkap.

Perlahan Leo mengangkat tangannya dan mulai membalas pelukan N yang kini tengah menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Leo.

"Saranghae, Leo-ya," ucap N tanpa mengangkat wajahnya.

"Nado saranghae," balasnya.

Setelah sekitar sepuluh menit berpelukan erat N mulai mendongak untuk memandang wajah tampan calon suaminya.

Kedua obsidian Leo menatap tajam wajah cantik N. "Kau sangat cantik, hyung," pujinya.

"Kau juga sangat tampan, Leo-ya."

Leo menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya di pipi N, mendekatkan wajahnya kemudian menempelkan bibir merahnya ke bibir sang kekasih dan melumatnya lembut.

"Ehm, maaf menganggu, aku keluar sekarang," suara seseorang yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi yang berada di dalam kamar membuat Neo secara refleks melepaskan ciuman mereka.

"Ne, cepat keluar sana, ppali!" usir N yang merasa kegiatannya bersama sang kekasih terganggu. "Mianhae, aku lupa kalau tadi Ken sedang berada di kamar mandi."

Leo tersenyum kecil, diraihnya tengkuk N dan menariknya, memulai kembali sesi ciuman panas mereka yang sempat terputus tadi.

.

.

.

Ken, Hongbin, dan Ravi yang saat ini sedang menonton tv di ruang keluarga mulai merasa terganggu dengan adanya 'suara-suara aneh' yang berasal dari kamar N yang kebetulan letaknya berada tepat di sisi kiri mereka.

"Aaakh… Leo… Faster…. Aaah… Disitu…," rintihan N terdengar di telinga ketiganya.

"Tahan sebentar. Bersama hyung, ah…" kini suara Leo yang mengusik mereka.

"Binnie, daripada jadi pendengar setia begini, lebih baik kita ke kamar yuk," ajak Ravi yang sudah tidak tahan terus mendengar desah-desahan Neo.

Dengan malu malu tapi mau Hongbin mengangguk dan mengikuti Ravi yang sudah terlebih dahulu berjalan menuju ke tangga – karena kamar Hongbin berada di lantai atas. Menyisakan Ken yang kini hanya bisa gigit jari meratapi nasibnya.

Karena tidak ingin lebih lama tersiksa mendengar desahan erotis dari sang eomma yang sebentar lagi pasti diikuti oleh dongsaengnya Ken memutuskan untuk keluar rumah, sekedar duduk-duduk di teras.

"Setidaknya disini aku tidak akan mendengar suara mereka," gumamnya.

"Permisi, apa benar disini kediaman Cha Hakyeon?"

Ken terlonjak kaget. "Eh?"

"Maaf mengagetkan."

Entah sejak dua orang namja tampan telah berdiri di hadapan Ken.

"Tidak apa-apa, hehehe…" Ken segera berdiri, menseajajarkan dirinya dengan kedua orang namja tersebut.

"Benar ini kediaman Cha Hakyeon?"

"Benar, dia eomma saya," jawab Ken.

Kedua orang namja tersebut berpandangan dan saling berbicara dengan kode-kode yang tidak dimengerti Ken.

"Kau benar anak kandung Cha Hakyeon?" tanya namja yang terlihat lebih manly dibandingkan yang di sampingnya.

"Ne, benar, ada apa ya?" Ken semakin bingung dengan pertanyaan tamunya.

"Lalu dimana appa-mu?" kini namja yang terlihat cantik yang bertanya.

"Appa saya sudah meninggal sejak lama."

"Oh… Apa kau mempunyai adik atau kakak?" tanyanya lagi dengan penuh selidik.

"Ne, aku mempunyai seorang namdongsaeng yang satu tahun lebih muda dariku, namanya Hongbin, dia sangat tampan. Dan sebentar lagi aku akan mempunyai adik baru," pamernya.

Kedua orang namja itu kembali berpandangan satu sama lain.

"Bisakah kami bertemu dengannya sekarang?"

"Ne, kami ingin bertemu dengannya sebentar."

"Ehm, eomma sedang bersama kekasihnya tadi. Tunggu sebentar aku coba lihat." Ken berbalik masuk ke dalam rumah dan mencoba mengetuk pintu kamar eommanya tanpa menghiraukan 'suara aneh' nan berisik yang berasal dari kamarnya dan Hongbin di lantai atas.

Tok… Tok… Tok….

"Eomma… Leo hyung… Ada tamu…."

Ken menempelkan telinganya ke daun pintu karena sudah tidak didengarnya 'suara aneh' dari dalam kamar tersebut, sepertinya Neo couple telah menyelesaikan permainan mereka.

"Eomma," panggilnya lagi.

"…."

Tetap tidak ada jawaban.

Mengira eomma dan appa(baru)nya sedang mandi atau mungkin tertidur, Ken akhirnya meraih gagang pintu dan membukanya.

"Yak! Ken! Kenapa tidak mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu? Mengganggu saja," bentak N yang ternyata masih berada di bawah Leo walaupun tidak bersuara.

Sedangkan Leo hanya memandang tajam ke arah Ken yang dianggapnya sebagai penganggu.

"Mianhae, tapi ada dua orang namja yang mencari eomma, aku tunggu diluar."

**TBC**

_Ayo tebak siapa tamu yang cari Hakyeon? ^^_


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 9**

Setelah memakai kembali pakaiannya, Leo dan N mengikuti Ken yang sudah terlebih dahulu berjalan keluar kamar.

"Biar aku saja yang membuatkan minuman," Ken mencegah N yang akan berbelok menuju ke dapur.

"Ne, jangan lama-lama."

N pun melanjutkan perjalanannya(?) menuju ke ruang tamu, menemui kedua orang namja yang telah menunggunya.

"Jadi kau yang bernama Cha Hakyeon?" tanya salah seorang dari kedua namja tersebut begitu melihat N.

"Ne, benar saya Cha Hakyeon. Ada perlu apa ya?"

"Ehm, bolehkah kami meminta satu hal darimu?" tanya namja itu lagi, sementara satu orang namja lainnya hanya diam saja sejak tadi.

N mengangguk ragu.

"Kami hanya minta satu hal darimu…"

"Yeobo…" namja yang sedari tadi diam itu mencoba menghentikan suaminya.

"Diam, Youngjae!" bentaknya, membuat namja bernama Youngjae itu kembali terdiam.

"Kami minta satu hal saja darimu, tolong jauhi Leo. Berhenti menghubungi dan menemuinya mulai saat ini," ucapnya tegas.

Tanpa menunggu jawaban apa-apa dari lawan bicaranya namja itu menarik lengan Youngjae – istrinya – dan pergi begitu saja.

_"Mereka siapa? Kenapa mereka menyuruhku menjauhi Leo? Apa salahku?" _tanya N dalam hati.

PRANG!

Suara gelas pecah menyadarkan N dari lamunannya, ia menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

Ken sedang membawa tiga gelas berisi teh hangat untuk eomma dan kedua orang tamunya ketika mendengar apa yang diucapkan suami Youngjae pada eommanya.

"Eomma, siapa kedua orang itu?" tanya Ken dengan wajah datarnya, sepertinya ia juga masih shock.

N hanya menggeleng lemah.

Diam-diam Leo mendengar semuanya dari balik tembok. Sementara RaBin masih sibuk dengan aktivitas mereka di kamar.

.

.

.

Di teras sebuah rumah yang tergolong mewah terlihat seorang namja sedang menelpon seseorang.

"Yak! Taekwoon, appa peringatkan sekali lagi untuk tidak mendekati ahjumma itu lagi. Kalau kau tidak mengindahkan peringatan appa kau pasti menyesal, Taekwoonnie," ancamnya kepada seserang di seberang.

"Appa, sudahlah, biarkan Taekwoon hyung memilih jalan hidupnya sendiri," seorang namja bertubuh atletis keluar dari dalam rumah dan menenangkan appanya, disusul dengan seorang namja dengan tinggi badan diatas-rata di belakangnya.

"Ah! Kalian anak kecil tau apa eoh?!"bentaknya.

"Kasihan Taekwoon hyung, appa," ucap namja bertubuh tinggi itu.

"Lebih kasihan lagi kalau Taekwoon tetap menikah dengannya," balasnya.

.

.

.

"Jadi kedua orang namja tadi adalah orang tuamu, hyung?" tanya Hongbin pada Leo yang kini duduk di hadapan Hongbin dan Ravi.

Leo mengangguk.

"Mereka tidak merestui hubunganmu dengan eomma?" tebak Ravi.

Leo kembali mengangguk.

"Waeyo?"

Kini Leo menggelengkan kepalanya. "Molla."

"Lalu apa yang akan hyung lakukan?" tanya Ravi. "Hyung akan menuruti perintah mereka untuk meninggalkan eomma?"

Tok… Tok… Tok….

Suara ketukan pintu menginterupsi pembicaraan – atau lebih tepatnya acara tanya jawab – mereka.

Dengan berat hati Hongbin bangkit dari tempat duduknya, hendak membukakan pintu.

"Hyung, cepat masuk," perintah Ravi.

Leo segera menuruti perintah 'calon menantu'nya untuk bersembunyi di dalam rumah, berjaga-jaga kalau yang datang adalah orang tua Leo.

CEKLEK!

Hongbin membuka pintu, menampilkan sesosok namja yang ditemuinya bersama Ravi beberapa hari yang lalu. Bi.

"Wah, kalian lagi… Kebetulan sekali eoh, btw sedang apa kalian disini?" Bi terlihat senang bertemu kembali dengan RaBin.

"Ini rumahku." / "Ini rumah kekasihku."

"Oooo…."

"Hyung sendiri ada keperluan apa kesini?" tanya Hongbin sedikit was-was, karena Bi adalah hyung Leo jadi tidak salah kan kalau mereka cemas, bisa jadi Bi datang untuk membawa Leo pulang.

"Aku kesini untuk mencari Leo, kudengar dia ada disini."

DEG!

Hongbin dan Ravi berpadangan sesaat, seolah saling bertanya "ottokaji?"

"Tenang saja, aku kesini bukan untuk memisahkan Leo dari Hakyeon, justru aku akan membantu mereka," seolah dapat membaca isi pikiran kedua orang namja di hadapannya Bi segera memberi tau maksud kedatangannya, "eomma dan appa memintaku membawa pulang Leo dan menjauhkannya dari Hakyeon. Tapi tentu saja aku tidak mau, jadi aku kesini untuk membawa, ehm mungkin lebih tepatnya mengamankan Leo dan Hakyeon."

"Mengamankan?" tanya Hongbin meyakinkan pendengarannya tidak salah.

"Hu-um, bisakah aku masuk?"

Hongbin sedikit tersentak dengan pertanyaan terakhir Bi, baru sadar kalau sedari tadi ia belum mempersilakan tamunya untuk masuk. "Ne, silakan masuk."

Bi masuk dan duduk di sebuah sofa yang berada di samping kanan pintu, sedangkan RaBin duduk di sofa yang menghadap ke pintu utama yang masih sedikit terbuka.

"Jadi bagaimana rencanamu?" tanya Ravi.

"Aku akan membawa Hakyeon dan Leo tinggal di apartemenku yang kubeli tanpa sepengetahuan appa dan eomma. Kemudian aku akan bilang pada mereka kalau aku sudah mencari kesini tapi tidak bertemu dengan Leo dan atau Hakyeon. Kita pikirkan selebihnya nanti."

"Apa kami bisa mempercaiyaimu?" Hongbin masih tidak terlalu percaya pada Bi.

"Apa aku terlihat seperti orang jahat, eoh?"

RaBin menggeleng bersamaan.

"Kalau begitu, percayalah padaku."

.

.

.

Bi, Hongbin, dan Ravi telah sepakat untuk mengamankan Neo dari DaeJae – kedua orang tua Leo – dengan membawa mereka tinggal di apartemen Bi, Leo juga telah menyetujui ide hyung-nya tersebut. Jadi rencananya sore ini juga mereka akan mengemasi barang-barang yang akan dibawa dan pergi di malam hari, tentu saja mereka memilih malam hari agar tidak ada tetangga yang tau.

"Leo, bagaimana dengan barang-barangmu yang masih tertinggal di apartement?" N mengingatkan Leo yang sedari tadi sibuk membantunya dan melupakan barang-barangnya sendiri.

"Tenang saja, aku sudah membawanya, semua barang-barang yang sering Leo gunakan sudah ada di mobilku," ujar Bi yang ternyata sudah menyiapkan segalanya dengan baik.

"Ah, kau pintar hyung," puji Hongbin.

"Hehehe…" Bi hanya terkekeh mendengar pujian Hongbin.

.

.

.

Ravi dan Hongbin ikut Bi mengantar Neo mengungsi (?) ke apartemen Bi, sedangkan Ken mendapatkan tugas jaga rumah.

Baru saja Ken akan menyentuh kenop pintu kamarnya, hendak tidur, suara ketukan pintu memaksanya kembali turun.

"Ck… Siapa sih yang bertamu tengah malam seperti ini," gerutunya sambil berjalan cepat menuruni tangga.

Tok… Tok… Tok…

"Ne, tunggu sebentar."

CEKLEK!

Pintu terbuka.

"Nuguya?" tanya Ken yang merasa tidak kenal dengan kedua orang namja di hadapannya.

"Saya Minhyuk, dan ini suami saya – Eunkwang," jawabnya memperkenalkan diri. "Bisakah saya bertemu dengan Ken?"

"Ken?"

"Ne, Ken, atau Lee Jaehwan."

"Saya sendiri."

"Oh, kebetulan sekali."

"Ada perlu apa ya?"

"Begini, saya eomma-nya Hyunsik."

Ken hanya mengangguk, masih tidak mengerti apa maksud kedatangan orang tua dari teman sekelasnya tersebut.

"Kami baru pulang dari luar kota dan kebetulan tadi Hyunsik menelpon, kami diminta untuk meminjam tugas seni rupa darimu," jelas Minhyuk.

"Oh, jadi ahjumma diminta Hyunsik untuk meminjam tugas seni rupa saya?"

"Ne, benar, Ken."

"Mianhae, bukannya saya tidak mau meminjamkannya, tapi saya sendiri bahkan lupa kalau ada tugas seni rupa, hehehe…." Ken menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Aigoo… Malang sekali nasib uri Hyunsik, lalu bagaimana ini yeobo?" Minhyuk tiba-tiba berubah menjadi melankolis.

"Apa kau tau ada teman kalian yang sudah mengerjakannya?" tanya Eunkwang yang sedari tadi hanya terdiam.

Ken terlihat berpikir sejenak. "Ehm… Siapa ya? Saya juga gak yakin ada yang mengerjakannya, tapi mungkin kalian bisa pinjam Kim Hyuna."

"Kim Hyuna? Kau tau dimana rumahnya?" Eunkwang terlihat sedikit antusias.

Ken menggeleng dengan lugunya. "Sayangnya saya tidak tau alamat pastinya, tapi saya dengar di daerah Gangnam."

"Aduh! Sama saja dong." Eunkwang menepuk jidatnya sendiri. "Ya sudahlah, terima kasih banyak, Ken."

"Ne, terima kasih atas bantuannya, kami permisi dulu ne…," pamit Minhyuk.

Ken hanya mengangguk sopan kemudian kembali menutup pintu dan tak lupa menguncinya juga.

"Untung saja Hyunsik berniat meminjam tugas seni rupaku, kalau tidak aku pasti tidak ingat ada tugas itu, hehehe…" Ken bersyukur atas kedatangan KwangMin karena jika tidak Senin besok ia pasti dihukum berdiri satu kaki di depan tiang bendera karena melupakan tugas seni rupanya.

.

.

.

"Aigoo…. Susah sekali…. Ottokaji?"

Ken menjambak-jambak rambutnya frustasi. Sudah sembilan puluh menit ia mencoba mengerjakan tugas karya seninya – menggambar denah sekolah – tapi belum juga ada satu ruanganpun yang berhasil ia gambar. (Emangnya menggambar denah sekolah masuk ke dalam pelajaran seni rupa ya? Anggap saja iya. Saya sudah lupa soalnya, mohon dimaafkan #bow)

Tiba-tiba sebuah nama muncul di kepalanya.

"HONGBIN!"

Dengan cepat Ken meraih smartphonenya dan mengetik sebuah nomor yang sudah dihafalnya diluar kepala.

"Yeoboseyo, Binnie…"

"….."

"Kapan kau pulang?"

"….."

"Aku butuh bantuanmu untuk mengerjakan tugas seni rupa."

"…"

"Menggambar denah sekolah."

"….."

"Yaaaahhh…" Ken terlihat kecewa setelah mendengar jawaban terakhir dongsaengnya, ia hampir memutuskan sambungan telepon ketika Hongbin kembali memanggilnya.

"Hyung… Hyung….," panggil Hongbin dari seberang sana.

Ken kembali menempelkan smartphonenya ke telinga. "Hmmm?"

"….."

"Shireo!"

"….."

"Tetap tidak mau!"

"….."

Ken terlihat berpikir sejenak dan kembali menjawab, "ya sudahlah, tapi Binnie harus menemani hyung."

"….."

"Ne, gomawo…."

Kini Ken benar-benar memutuskan sambungan telepon secara sepihak. Ia menutup buku gambar A3 di hadapannya, mematikan lampu, kemudian membaringkan dirinya di atas ranjang, bersiap untuk tidur.

**TBC**


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 10**

Leo, Ravi, Hongbin, dan Bi baru saja selesai menata barang-barang Neo di apartemen rahasia(?) yang telah disediakan Bi – hyungnya Leo, sedangkan N eomma sudah pergi ke alam mimpi sejak tiga jam yang lalu, mereka memakhluminya karena N sedang mengandung.

"Binnie, apa haelmoni dan haraboji-mu sudah tau perihal kehamilan ketiga Hakyeon?" tanya Bi yang entah kenapa tiba-tiba ingin menanyakan hal itu pada Hongbin yang sedang mencuci tangan dan kaki bersamanya.

"Mollayo, hyung. Tapi sepertinya belum, waeyo?" jawab Hongbin sambil terus menggosok-gosokkan kedua kakinya.

Bi mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya yang basah. "Mereka harus tau kan? Lagipula orang tua kami (Bi dan Leo) sudah tidak setuju dan tidak akan datang di pernikahan mereka, masa orang tua Hakyeon juga tidak datang?"

"Betul juga ya… Kalau haelmoni dan haraboji tidak datang lalu siapa yang akan jadi walinya? Kalau begitu besok aku tanya eomma."

"Hu um."

Hongbin dan Bi kembali ke ruang tengah, berkumpul dengan Leo dan Ravi yang sedang asyik menikmati sekotak pizza keju yang dipesan Bi melalui delivery order beberapa waktu yang lalu.

"Yak! Taekwoon! Jangan dihabiskan!" Bi buru-buru mengamankan kotak pizzanya sebelum dihabiskan oleh sang dongsaeng.

Leo hanya memberikan death glare-nya pada Bi sambil terus mengunyah pizza yang telah berada di dalam mulutnya.

"Leo hyung, besok kau ada acara?" tanya Hongbin memecah keheningan yang sempat menyelimuti mereka selama beberapa saat.

Leo memandang Hongbin beberapa detik kemudian menggeleng.

"Bisakah hyung mengajari Ken hyung menggambar denah sekolah?"

Leo hanya terdiam, mengambil beberapa butir cokelat yang tergeletak diatas meja, memakannya, kemudian mengangguk.

"Jam berapa? Akan kuberitahu Ken hyung."

"Terserah, datang saja kesini."

"Araseo…."

.

.

.

Kini Ravi dan Hongbin sedang berada di dalam perjalanan dari apartemen tempat Neo bersembunyi menuju ke supermarket untuk berbelanja sembako dan juga camilan yang diminta sang eomma.

Ravi yang mengemudikan mobil tampak serius memperhatikan jalanan di depannya, sedangkan Hongbin yang duduk di bangku penumpang hanya memandang kosong ke arah luar melalui kaca jendela di sampingnya.

"Ravi, apa kau punya calon lain selain Byunghun?" tanya Hongbin tiba-tiba.

"Calon?"

"Calon untuk Ken hyung, aku tidak tega padanya…."

"Hmm…. Siapa ya? Aku kan tidak tau seperti apa tipe ideal Ken hyung."

"Katanya sih Ken hyung tidak memiliki tipe ideal, terbuka untuk umum," jawab Hongbin sambil terus mengingat-ingat semua wajah orang yang dikenalnya, siapa tau ada yang cocok dengan Ken.

Ravi menghentikan mobilnya di parkiran outdoor dan melepas sabuk pengamannya.

"Binnie," panggil Ravi.

Hongbin masih belum melepaskan sabuk pengamannya, sepertinya ia masih sibuk memikirkan calon untuk hyungnya.

"Binnie, jagiya…"

Tidak ada respon dari Hongbin.

Ravi menampilkan smirk nakalnya kemudian dengan cepat dikecupnya bibir Hongbin yang sedang komat-kamit sendiri.

CUP!

"Eh?"

"Kita sudah sampai, kajja!" Ravi terlebih dahulu keluar dari mobil sebelum Hongbin protes karena Ravi mencuri ciumannya.

.

.

.

Seorang namja bertubuh tinggi dengan sweater berwarna abu-abu dan celana jeans hitam berdiri di depan pintu apartement nomor 456. Setelah menghela nafas panjang diangkatnya tangan kanan dan dipencetnya tombol bel yang berada di samping pintu tersebut.

Ting Tong… Ting Tong….

Bel berbunyi.

Tak lama kemudian pintu terbuka.

CEKLEK….

"Ken, kenapa tidak bilang kalau mau datang dulu?"

"Eomma!" serunya ketika mendapati eommanya yang membukakan pintu.

"Ayo masuk," ajak sang eomma sambil menarik pergelangan tangan anak sulungnya kemudian menutup pintu kembali.

"Eomma, Leo hyung dimana?" tanya Ken.

Eommanya terlihat tidak senang mendengar pertanyaan Ken. "Belum pulang," jawab N seadanya.

"Oh… Ya sudah, aku tunggu."

N mengernyitkan keningnya. "Kenapa cari Leo hyung?"

"Tugas seni rupa eomma, aku mau minta bantuannya menggambar."

"Oooo…."

_Lima menit kemudian…._

"Ken, eomma keluar sebentar cari camilan ne, Hongbin dan Ravi lama sekali sih, aegya kan sudah kelaparan."

N berlalu begitu saja, meninggalkan Ken yang masih sibuk mengamati benda-benda di sekitarnya dan tidak memperhatikan eommanya. Tangan kanannya meraih sesuatu yang sedari tadi menarik perhatiannya, sebuah kotak bludru berwarna merah, perlahan dibukanya kotak itu, menampilkan sepasang cincin emas yang ukurannya hampir sama, sepasang cincin pernikahan yang ia yakini akan menjadi cincin pernikahan N dan Leo.

.

.

.

_RaBin side…._

"Susu ibu hamil, anti stretch mark cream, shampoo, sabun mandi aroma strawberry, obat anti nyamuk aroma lavender, sabun cuci tangan, obat pembersih lantai aroma apel, sudah semua…," gumam Hongbin sambil mencocokkan barang-barang yang ada di dalam trolly belanjanya dengan secarik kertas berisi shopping list yang diberikan eommanya tadi, lengkap, semuanya ada. Namja itu tersenyum puas kemudian melipat kertas di tangannya itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam saku.

Karena letak barang-barang yang makanan dan bukan makanan terpisah – makanan berada di lantai bawah sedangkan barang-barang lain yang bukan makanan berada di lantai atas, maka Ravi dan Hongbin memutuskan untuk berpencar tadi, sekedar untuk menghemat waktu karena Ravi ada janji menemani appanya ke salon, sekalian dia juga mau ganti warna rambut, walaupun lebih senang ke salon bersama Hongbin, tapi kali ini Ravi akan pergi bersama appa-nya.

"Hongbin, Lee Hongbin."

Merasa namanya dipanggil Hongbin pun membalikkan tubuhnya ke arah sumber suara.

"Changmin!" teriaknya ketika mendapati seorang namja bertubuh tinggi telah berada di belakangnya. Ya, Changmin dan Hongbin telah berteman sebelumnya karena sama-sama tergabung dalam sebuah klub modelling saat masih duduk di bangku sekolah menengah pertama.

Dengan cepat Changmin menarik tubuh Hongbin dan memeluknya dengan erat.

"Hongbin, lama sekali kita tidak bertemu, bagaimana kabarmu? Sedang apa kau disini? Dengan siapa?"

Hongbin melepaskan pelukan Changmin yang membuatnya sesak. "Tanyanya satu-satu dong. Tentu saja aku kesini untuk berbelanja, bersama namjachinguku. Kau sendiri?"

"Wah, namjachingu? Kau sudah punya namjachingu?"

Hongbin mengangguk lucu. "Kau sendiri sudah punya belum?"

"Sudah dong. Mana namjachingumu?" Changmin celingkukan (?) mencari sosok namjachingu Hongbin.

"Dia sedang berbelanja di lantai atas, sebentar lagi pasti datang. Kekasihmu dimana?" Hongbin bertanya balik.

Changmin mengangkat keranjang belanjanya yang berisi keripik singkong, snack rumput laut, jus jeruk, berbagai macam roti, dan coklat. "Ini semua kekasihku."

"Aigoo, Changmin hyung dari dulu tidak berubah ya…"

Changmin hanya terkekeh mendengarnya.

Seorang namja tiba-tiba muncul di belakang Hongbin dan menutup kedua matanya. "Coba tebak siapa aku…"

"Ravi," Hongbin menjawab tanpa berpikir, siapa lagi emang yang akan melakukan hal itu padanya kalau bukan Ravi?

Ravi melepaskan kedua tangannya yang menutupi mata Hongbin.

"Ravi, kenalkan ini teman lamaku, Changmin. Dan Changmin hyung, ini Ravi, namjachinguku," Hongbin memperkenalkan Ravi pada Changmin dan sebaliknya.

.

.

.

Saat Ken masih sibuk mengamati sepasang cincin pernikahan di tangannya pintu apartemen terbuka dan masuklah Leo yang rambut serta bajunya terlihat basah – karena kehujanan.

"Kehujanan hyung?" tanya Ken sambil buru-buru menutup kotak cincin tersebut dan mengembalikannya ke tempat semula.

Leo tidak menjawab dan terus berjalan melewati Ken, masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Huft… Berbicara padaku saja tidak mau bagaimana mungkin aku memintanya membantu mengerjakan tugas," gumam Ken.

.

.

.

Karena tiba-tiba hujan turun dengan sangat deras dan Ravi memarkirkan mobilnya di parkiran outdoor maka RaBin memutuskan untuk makan siang terlebih dahlu di sebuah restoran cepat saji yang berada di dalam gedung supermarket. Namun hingga keduanya selesai makan hujan belum juga reda, malah semakin deras, jadi terpaksa keduanya menunggu sambil makan kentang goreng sebungkus berdua.

Saat sedang asyik mengunyah kentang goreng tiba-tiba sebuah ide muncul di kepala Hongbin. "Ravi, bagaimana kalau kita jodohkan saja Ken hyung dengan Changmin hyung?"

Ravi berhenti mengunyah kentangnya. "Ide bagus, chagi. Lalu bagaimana rencana selanjutnya?"

**TBC**

_Terima kasih banyak buat yang uda baca, review, follow, add to favorite *bow*_

_Aku usahain fic ini akan selesai dalam satu, dua, atau tiga chap kedepan biar ceritanya gak kepanjangan dan cast-nya terlalu banyak kayak sinetron. Tapi aku pastiin nti di ending Ken dapet pasangan kok, kalau boleh aku minta usulan, Ken dipasanginnya sama siapa? Bingung soalnya hampir semua kan uda ada pasangannya sendiri-sendiri, palingan yang gak ada Changseob, tapi kan aneh juga kalau Changseob sama Ken *_*_

_._

Balasan yang udah review mulai dari chapter 7 :

Isnaeni love sungmin = _ne, gomawo ^^ aku usahain update terus walaupun pendek-pendek… _

Elfinexoplanet = _Ken uda tobat kok, skrg, hehehe… Kasian Ken-nya sekarang T.T… Yup, yang dateng DaeJae (ortunya Leo)_

SukiYJ57 = _Ne, tetep Neo, tapi bingung Ken dipasanginnya sama siapa? Ada usulan? Kedua namja itu DaeJae (appa-umma Leo) _

BJooXero = _ya, tetep Neo kok, tpi tolong bantu cariin Ken pasangan ne… ^^_

Guest = _ne, aku juga Neo hardshipper kok ^^ Grup lain siapa? Kebanyakan uda pada punya official couple sendiri-sendiri. _

Akuuu = _ya, tetep Neo_

PandaMYP = _ne, DaeJae, ortunya Leo_

WhiteXX = _iya, aku juga ngrasa semakin ruwet, tapi belum kayak sinetron kan? Hehehe… Mungkin satu, dua, tiga chap lagi tergantung mood dan pastinya kalau uda nemu pasangan buat Ken. Kalau neverending chap kayaknya gak mungkin, tapi mungkin nti setelah selesai ada sekuelnya. Kamsahamnida ^^_

Ayu51198 = _Hu'um, N itu ahjumma(ahjussi) paling kece sedunia. Entah kenapa gara-gara nonton "Ta-dah It's Bap" jadi ngrasanya Daehyun itu jahat & bawaannya pengen bikin Daehyun jadi tokoh antagonis. Hyuk ada kok, cuma masih ngumpet di perutnya N umma, nti paling muncul di ending atau di epilog mungkin. Nah itu aku juga bingung Ken mau dipasangin sama siapa, kalau sama Hyunsik kayaknya engga soalnya Hyunsik kan sama Ilhoon. Kwang-Min kan emang tipe orang tua yang bertanggung jawab & sangat sayang kepada anak *lebay*, pas Ilhoon ama Sungjae mau ujian aja mereka bangun pagi-pagi buat masakin bekal (di BtoB diary episode 21-22). Kamsahamnida…._


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 11**

"Bagaimana? Sudah selesai, hyung?" tanya Hongbin yang baru pulang dari kencannya bersama Ravi pada Ken yang tengah memandangi buku gambarnya di atas tempat tidur.

Ken menggeleng lemah tanpa mengalihkan padangannya dari kertas putih tersebut.

"Tidak jadi dibantu Leo hyung?"

Ken kembali menggeleng.

"Kenapa?"

"Berbicara padaku saja dia tidak mau, mana mungkin aku memintanya membatu mengerjakan tugasku," jawab Ken lemah.

"Bagaimana kalau meminta bantuan Changmin hyung saja?" usul Hongbin.

Ken mendongak, menatap dongsaengnya yang kini sedang mengutak-atik smartphonenya. "Changmin hyung?"

"Hu-um, Changmin hyung temanku, yang pernah beberapa kali kesini dulu, dia kan alumni sekolah kita juga, jadi mungkin dia bisa membantu."

"Tapi ini harus dikumpulkan besok pagi, Binnie."

"Bagaimana kalau kita kesana sekarang?"

"Sekarang?"

"Ne, sekarang." Hongbin mengangguk pasti.

.

.

.

Sekitar tiga puluh menit kemudian Ken dan Hongbin tiba di depan sebuah rumah yang cukup besar.

"Ini rumahnya?" tanya Ken.

Hongbin mengangguk, kemudian mengulurkan tangannya untuk memencet sebuah bel yang terletak di bawah kotak pos.

Tak berapa lama kemudian seorang namja yang tingkat kecantikannya melebihi yeoja manapun keluar dari dalam rumah dan mendekati KenBin yang masih setia berdiri di depan pagar.

"Ahjumma, masih ingat dengan saya? Lee Hongbin, temannya Changmin hyung," kata Hongbin begitu namja cantik itu membukakan pintu gerbang untuk mereka.

"Ne, ahjumma ingat. Kau kesini untuk mencari Changmin kah?"

"Ne, apa saya bisa bertemu dengan Changmin?"

"Changmin sedang pergi dengan appa-nya, tapi sepertinya tidak lama kok, bagaimana kalau kalian menunggu di dalam saja?"

Namja cantik yang merupakan eomma dari Changmin tersebut mempersilahkan KenBin masuk dan menunggu di ruang tamu.

"Mian, saya tinggal sebentar ya, kalian tunggu saja disini pasti tidak lama lagi Changmin pulang," ucapnya sebelum meninggalkan KenBin berdua di ruang tamu yang cukup mewah tersebut.

Setelah hampir setengah jam KenBin menunggu dalam diam akhirnya mereka mendegar suara pintu gerbang terbuka dan sebuah mobil berwarna hitam masuk dan berhenti carport. Dua orang namja keluar dari dalam mobil tersebut dan KenBin mengira kedua orang namja itu adalah Changmin dan Yunho – appa-nya.

"Aigoo, kita harus cepat keluar dari sini," ucap Hongbin panik ketika melihat wajah kedua orang namja itu, mereka bukan Changmin dan Yunho.

"Keluar? Kenapa? Kita kan belum bertemu dengan Changmin hyung."

"Tapi kita harus cepat." Hongbin menarik pergelangan tangan hyungnya dan berlari masuk ke dalam rumah sebelum kedua orang namja itu tiba di ruang tamu dan mendapati mereka berada disitu. Ken hanya mengikuti arah kemana Hongbin pergi dan kini mereka berakhir di bawah meja dapur.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya…

Begitu sampai di sekolah Hongbin langsung berlari menghampiri kekasihnya yang tengah sibuk dengan sebuah buku berisi kumpulan rumus-rumus kimia di hadapannya.

"Ravi… Ravi…," panggil Hongbin sambil meletakkan ranselnya di atas meja dan duduk di samping Ravi.

Ravi menutup bukunya dan memandang wajah cantik namjachingunya. "Kau melupakan sesuatu, Binnie…"

Hongbin mengernyitkan dahinya bingung namun sedetik kemudian ia teringat akan sesuatu.

CUP!

Dengan kilat diciumnya pipi kiri Ravi dan langsung membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangi Ravi agar namjachingunya tersebut tidak melihat pipinya yang merona merah seperti tomat.

"Hehehe… Aku kira kau melupkannya," ucap Ravi sambil mengacak surai hitam Hongbin.

Setelah yakin wajahnya sudah tidak merona merah lagi Hongbin membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap ke Ravi. "Oh ya, Ravi, semalam aku dan Ken hyung sudah ke rumah Changmin hyung," ucapnya setengah berbisik agar murid-murid yang lain tidak mendengarnya.

"Lalu bagaimana? Berhasil?" tanya Ravi antusias.

Hongbin menggelengkan kepalanya. "Sama sekali tidak, bahkan kami tidak bertemu dengan Changmin hyung. Tapi ada yang lebih penting dari itu."

Ravi mengubah posisi duduknya, kini ia duduk menyamping agar dapat memandang wajah Hongbin dengan lebih jelas.

"Ternyata appa-nya Changmin hyung, Jung Yunho itu kakak kandungnya Jung Daehyun – appanya Leo hyung. Jadi, Changmin hyung dan Leo hyung itu saudara sepupu."

"Lalu?"

"Karena saat menunggu Changmin hyung pulang kami melihat Jung Daehyun dan eommanya Leo hyung datang maka kami bersembunyi di bawah meja dapur yang letaknya tidak terlalu jauh dari ruang keluarga tempat kedua orang tua Leo hyung dan kedua orang tua Changmin berbicara."

Ravi mengangguk tanda ia mengerti apa yang dibicarakan namjachingunya.

"Lalu kami mendengar rencana kedua orang tua Leo hyung yang akan menjodohkan Leo hyung dengan anak dari sahabat Jaejoong, mereka akan menikahkan Leo hyung dengan yeoja itu tepat satu hari setelah hari kelulusan Leo hyung, dan mereka tidak akan memberi tahu Leo hyung sampai pada harinya, satu hari sebelumnya – tepatnya pada hari kelulusan Leo hyung – mereka akan menculiknya dan menikahkannya secara paksa dengan yeoja itu," cerita Hongbin.

"Yeoja? Siapa yeoja itu?"

"Kalau aku tidak salah dengar namanya Park Bom, anak dari Park Yoochun dan Kim Junsu, sahabat Jaejoong."

"Ah! Aku tau! Yeoja yang mirip boneka barbie itu."

"Jadi kau kenal dengannya?"

"Ani, aku tidak kenal dengannya, hanya saja aku tau orangnya dan aku yakin Leo hyung akan lebih memilih N eomma."

Hongbin mengangguk. "Lalu bagaimana? Apa kita harus memberi tahu eomma dan Leo hyung?" Hongbin meminta pendapat sang namjachingu yang memang sudah sangat dekat dengan hyung dan eommanya tersebut.

"Tentu saja, kita harus memberi tahu mereka sebelum semuanya terlambat."

.

.

.

Sepulang sekolah Ken, Hongbin, dan Ravi langsung menuju ke apartemen Neo untuk menceritakan semua yang KenBin dengar semalam di rumah Changmin.

"Jadi menurutku, lebih baik pernikahan eomma dengan Leo hyung dipercepat saja," usul Hongbin.

"Aku setuju dengan Binnie, eomma, dipercepat saja," Ravi menyetujui usul Hongbin.

"Ne, aku juga eomma," Ken juga menyetujuinya.

"Tapi kita harus membicarakannya dengan Leo dan Bi juga," jawab N.

"Sekarang dimana Leo hyung?" tanya Ken sambil celingukan mencari sosok calon appa-nya.

"Ne, dari tadi Leo hyung tidak kelihatan batang hidungnya," tambah Ravi.

"Tadi dia bilang mau bertemu dengan Bi sebentar, oh ya, aku telepon saja." N meraih smartphonenya yang tergeletak di atas meja dan menyentuh layarnya beberapa kali, mencoba menghubungi calon suaminya.

"Yeoboseyo," sapanya lembut.

"….."

"Kau masih bersama Bi?"

"….."

"Aku sedang bersama Ken, Hongbin, dan Ravi. Kalian dimana?"

"….."

"Ne, aku kesana sekarang."

"…"N tersenyum sendiri mendengar ucapan Leo dari seberang sana.

"Nado saranghae, Leo-ya…"

"Leo masih bersama Bi dan dia minta aku untuk langsung ke rumah sakit," ucap N setelah memutuskan sambungan teleponnya.

"Rumah sakit?" Ravi mengernyitkan dahinya bingung.

"Siapa yang sakit?" tanya Ken.

"Ani, eomma dan Leo akan ke rumah sakit untuk check up," jawab N sambil memasukkan smartphonenya ke dalam saku.

"Oooo…. Kirain ada yang sakit. Ya sudah, kami antar eomma ne, sekalian kami butuh berdiskusi dengan Bi hyung," ucap Ravi.

"Araseo. Kalau begitu kita berangkat sekarang, kaja."

.

.

.

Ravi, Hongbin, Ken, dan Bi berrunding di café yang terletak di samping rumah sakit sambil meunggu N dan Leo check up kandungan.

"Jadi hyung sudah tau semuanya? Kenapa tidak memberi tahu kami?"

"Bukan begitu, Ravi-ya, aku juga baru dengar kemarin sore dan aku membicarakannya dengan Leo pagi ini," jawab Bi sambil mengaduk-aduk jus strawberry di hadapannya. "Sama seperti kalian, Leo juga ingin mempercepat pernikahannya, tapi kita kan harus membicarakannya dengan Hakyeon juga. Oh ya, bagaimana dengan haelmoni dan haraboji kalian?"

"Aku rasa eomma setuju. Masalah haelmoni dan haraboji, eomma bilang ia akan berbicara sendiri dengan mereka," ucap Hongbin yakin.

"Baguslah kalau begitu, berarti kita hanya tinggal mengatur tanggalnya saja. Itu mereka sudah keluar, lebih baik kita lanjutkan ini di apartemen saja." Bi menunjuk ke arah N dan Leo yang tengah berjalan ke arah mereka.

**TBC**

_._

_Aish… Aku rasa ini cerita semakin gaje & ruwet deh… Tapi aku usahain enggak lama lagi tamat kok… _


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 12**

Setelah berrunding akhirnya diputuskan bahwa pernikahan Neo akan dilaksanakan dua minggu lagi. Beruntung cincin pernikahan, gaun dan jas, serta berbagai keperluan lainnya sudah disiapkan sebelumnya.

"Jadi kita benar-benar tidak akan memberi tahu appa, eomma, serta Jongup?" tanya Leo saat Ken dan Bi sedang sibuk memisah-misah undangan pernikahan Neo berdasar alamatnya dan tidak mendapati undangan yang ditujukan untuk kedua orang tua maupun namdongsaengnya.

"Ah… Kau menginginkan appa dan eomma datang di pernikahanmu eoh?" Bi menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Leo yang duduk di atas sofa.

Leo mengangguk. "Karena hanya sekali seumur hidup aku ingin eomma dan appa datang, tapi ya sudahlah…"

Bi menepuk pundak Leo, berusaha menenangkan dan memberikan kekuatan pada dongsaeng kesayangannya.

.

.

.

"Hongbin! Lee Hongbin!"

Hongbin yang merasa namanya dipanggil bukannya berhenti, ia justru mempercepat langkahnya dan berpura-pura tidak mendengar. Ia tahu benar kalau yang memanggilnya adalah suara Changmin.

"Hongbin! Hongbin!" suara itu terdengar semakin jelas di telinga Hongbin, pertanda nmja itu juga semakin dekat. Namja berlesung pipit itu mempercepat langkahnya, bahkan ia berlari hingga akhirnya ia sampai pada sebuah jalan buntu. Ia dapat mendengar dengan jelas suara langkah kaki Changmin yang semakin mendekat. Tanpa berpikir panjang Hongbin membuka pintu sebuah mobil berwarna putih yang berada di sampingnya dan masuk ke dalamnya, bermaksud untuk bersembunyi dari kejaran Changmin.

Hongbin duduk di jok belakang mobil itu, ia mengatur nafasnya yang terengah-engah karena lelah berlari.

"Nuguya?" suara seorang namja yang ternyata berada tepat di samping Hongbin membuatnya terlonjak kaget.

"Mianhae… Aku bukan orang jahat, mideoyeo. Biarkan aku disini sebentar, aku dikejar-kejar orang itu sedari tadi," ucap Hongbin sambil menunjuk ke arah luar jendela dimana Changmin sedang berdiri dengan nafas terengah-engah sambil celingukan ke kanan dan ke kiri, mencari Hongbin sepertinya.

Namja berpiri chubby yang duduk di samping Hongbin hanya mengangguk setelah memandangi Changmin beberapa saat kemudian kembali berkutat dengan ipad-nya.

Hongbin menghela nafas lega melihat Changmin berjalan menjauh dan akhirnya menghilang di tikungan.

"Dia sudah pergi jadi aku juga akan pergi sekarang, terima kasih banyak atas bantuannya," ucap Hongbin. Pintu sudah sedikit terbuka ketika namja berpipi chubby tadi menyentuh bahu Hongbin.

"Hajima! Tunggu dulu sebentar lagi, kalau kau keluar sekarang dia mungkin belum jauh," cegahnya.

Hongbin menutup kembali pintu mobil yang sudah dibukanya tadi. "Ne, kamsahamnida."

Namja itu menutup ipadnya dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Hongbin, "Lee Changseob imnida."

Hongbin balas menjabat tangan namja bernama Lee Changseob tersebut. "Lee Hongbin imnida, bagapseumnida."

"Changseob hyung, mian membuatmu menunggu lama. Eomma bertemu dengan teman lama eomma yang sebentar lagi akan menikah dan ngobrol cukup lama tadi." Seseorang membuka pintu di samping Hongbin dan masuk begitu saja.

"Aw! Appo!" pekik Hongbin saat merasakan tangan kanannya tertindih sesuatu yang cukup besar dan berat.

"Eh, mianhae… Aku tidak tau ada kau disini, mianhae…" Namja tampan tersebut meminta maaf karena tidak sengaja mendudukki tangan Hongbin. Ia mengangkat sedikit pantatnya, memberi kesempatana Hongbin untuk menarik tangannya yang sakit karena tertimpa pantatnya yang cukup besar(?). "Mianhae hyung, aku tidak tau ada namjachingumu disini," kini namja bertubuh atletis itu meminta maaf kepada Changseob.

"Namjachingu? Kami bahkan baru berkenalan kurang dari satu menit yang lalu. Hongbin, ini adik sepupuku, Hyunsik."

"Hyunsik?"

"Hongbin?"

Hyunsik yang sedari tadi membelakangi Hongbin kini membalikkan tubuhnya. "Ah! Ternyata kau! Kalau Hongbin ini sih aku sudah kenal dari dulu, hyung."

Changseob membulatkan matanya. "Bagaimana bisa?"

"Hyung-nya Hongbin, Lee Jaehwan itu teman sekelasku sejak kecil, eomma-nya Hongbin bahkan sahabat baik Min eomma," jawab Hyunsik sambil merangkul pundak Hongbin yang duduk di antara Changseob dan Hyunsik.

"Ne, benar yang dikatakan Hyunsik hyung," Hongbin membenarkannya.

Changseob hanya menjawabnya dengan menganggukan kepala.

Dua orang namja masuk ke dalam mobil bagian depan, seorang namja berrambut pirang duduk di belakang kemudi sedangkan seorang namja lain duduk di bangku penumpang bagian depan – disamping namja tadi. Jadi ada lima orang di dalam mobil saat ini.

"Changseob, Hyunsik, mian membuat kalian menunggu lama," ucap namja berrambut hitam yang duduk di depan Hyunsik. Namja itu sedikit kaget ketika melihat pantulan wajah Hongbin melalui kaca spion tengah. "Eh! Hongbin? Bagaimana bisa kau ada disini?"

Hongbin menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. "Tadi aku dikejar seseorang, lalu aku bersembunyi disini, hehehe…," jawabnya.

"Kami tadi bertemu dengan eomma-mu di salon yang berada di seberang jalan, bersama calon suaminya," ujar Eunkwang – namja yang berada di belakang kemudi sambil menyalakan mesin mobil.

"Eomma dan Leo hyung ada di salon?"

"Ne, aku berbincang dengannya cukup lama tadi," jawabnya.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang bersama dengan eomma saja."

Hongbin bergeser, meminta jalan pada Hyunsik untuk lewat dan turun dari mobil, namun Minhyuk mencegahnya, "ikut dengan kami saja, sepertinya kau akan mengganggu jika ikut dengan mereka."

Setelah berpikir sejenak dan membayangkan death glare Leo yang akan ia dapatkan jika ikut pulang bersama mereka, Hongbin kembali duduk di posisinya semula. "Oh iya. Tapi apa tidak merepotkan jika aku ikut dengan kalian?"

"Tentu saja tidak, iya kan yeobo?" Minhyuk memandang wajah Eunkwang, meminta persetujuan dari suaminya itu.

"Ne, tentu saja tidak merepotkan. Apalagi rumah kita kan searah."

.

.

.

"Yeobo, apakah masih jauh? Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi." Minhyuk yang berada di bangku penumpang depan terlihat duduk dengan gelisah.

"Sabar, tahan dulu, sepuluh detik lagi," Eunkwang menenangkan istrinya dan menambah kecepatan laju mobil agar segera sampai.

Dan beberapa detik kemudian mobil yang mereka tunggangi berhenti di tepat di depan rumah Hongbin.

Tanpa berpikir panjang Minhyuk segera membuka pintu dan berlari masuk ke dalam rumah yang kebetulan pagar dan pintu utamanya sedang terbuka lebar. Untunglah Minhyuk sudah sering berkunjung ke rumah sahabatnya ini, jadi ia tau persis dimana letak toiletnya dan tidak perlu menunggu Hongbin mengantarkannya.

Hongbin mengurungkan niatnya untuk turun dari mobil setelah melihat seorang namja tiang listrik tengah berbincang dengan hyung-nya tepat di depan pintu utama.

"Hyung, aku ikut bersama kalian saja ne, itu namja yang mengejarku tadi." Hongbin menunjuk ke arah Changmin.

"Araseo…"

.

.

.

Sejak dua jam yang lalu Hongbin terus berusaha menghubungi hyung-nya, sekedar untuk menanyakan apakah Changmin sudah pulang atau belum namun selalu gagal, teleponnya tidak pernah dijawab, begitu juga dengan belasan pesan singkat yang ia kirim tidak ada satupun yang dibalas.

"Sudahlah, kalau Ken belum bisa dihubungi kau tidur disini saja bersama aku, Changseob hyung dan Ilhoon," ucap Hyunsik yang melihat Hongbin sedari tadi hanya mondar-mandir di ruang tengah sambil berkutat dengan smartphone-nya.

"Bukan itu masalahnya, hyung. Tapi aku harus memastikan Changmin hyung sudah pulang," jawab Hongbin masih dengan raut wajah yang gelisah.

"Memangnya ada apa denganmu dan Changmin hyung itu? Apa dia penggemar rahasia yang berusaha merebutmu dari pangeran Ravi?" tebak Hyunsik.

Hongbin menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ani… bukan seperti itu…"

"Lalu?"

Hongbin menggigit-gigit bibir bawahnya, galau antara harus menceritakan yang sebenarnya pada Hyunsik atau tidak. Sementara Hyunsik masih berdiri di hadapannya, menunggu jawaban.

"Changmin hyung adalah kakak sepupu Leo hyung," akhirnya hanya jawaban itu yang diberikannya.

"Lalu? Apa masalahnya? Bukankah Leo hyung akan segera menjadi ayah tirimu?"

Hongbin mengangguk lemah. "Hu-um, tapi…" Sebelum Hongbin sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, benda kotak di dalam genggamannya bergetar, menandakan ada panggilan masuk, dari Ravi.

"Yeoboseyo…"

"….."

"Mwo? Eotteokhae?"

"….."

"Aku di rumah Hyunsik hyung, kau tau kan?"

"….."

"Ne, aku akan segera kesana." Hongbin memutuskan sambungan telepon. "Hyung, bisa antar aku pulang sekarang?" pintanya pada Hyunsik.

"Mian, aku tidak punya SIM, bagaimana kalau kau pulang diantar Changseob hyung saja?" Hyunsik melemparkannya pada Changseob yang kebetulan sedang lewat.

"Eh? Aku?" Changseob menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

Hyunsik mengangguk sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

"Araseo…," jawab Changseob akhirnya.

.

.

.

Changseob benar-benar mengantar Hongbin ke rumahnya, dan kini ia sedang duduk berdua dengan Ken di ruang tamu, sedangkan RaBin langsung pergi entah kemana dengan mobil Ravi sesaat setelah Hongbin tiba.

"Kau sendirian di rumah eoh?" tanya Changseob memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

"Kalau Changseob hyung pulang aku sendirian disini," jawabnya.

"Kalau begitu akan menemanimu disini sampai Hongbin atau orang tuamu pulang."

**TBC**


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 13**

Ravi menghentikan mobilnya di pelataran sebuah villa, menuntun namjachingunya – Hongbin – untuk turun dari mobil dan masuk ke dalam villa tersebut.

"Binnie," sebuah suara yang sangat familiar di telinga Hongbin memanggilnya.

"Eomma…" Hongbin sedikit berlari menghampiri eomma-nya yang tengah duduk di sofa ruang tengah. "Bagaimana bisa eomma berada disini?"

"Ravi membawa eomma dan Leo kesini karena menurut apa yang ia dengar dari Bi appa dan eomma Leo telah mengetahui tempat persembunyian kami dan sesegera mungkin akan membawa Leo. Jadi eomma dan Leo akan bersembunyi disini sampai hari pernikahan kami, dan kami juga akan menikah disini. Maka dari itu kau cukup tau saja kalau eomma dan Leo ada disini tapi jangan kesini lagi sampai hari pernikahan kami," ujar N.

Hongbin hanya mengangguk paham.

"Ini villa milik orang tuaku, jadinya aman, kedua orang tua Leo hyung tidak akan mengetahui tempat ini," ucap Ravi sambil menenteng sebuah koper besar dan meletakannya di dekat tangga. "Tapi kita harus tetap berhati-hati karena menurutnya mereka juga mengikuti kita, jadi mulai besok sampai hari pernikahan kita lebih baik tidak datang kesini. Biar appa dan eomma-ku yang datang kesini untuk membawakan keperluan mereka," lanjutnya.

"Araseo."

.

.

.

Sekitar pukul satu dini hari, setelah memastikan keadaan sekitar villa benar-benar sepi Ravi dan Hongbin memutuskan untuk pulang mengingat Ken sedang sendirian di rumah, karena mereka tidak tahu kalau Changseob masih tinggal menemani Ken tentunya.

Beberapa saat kemudian mereka sampai di rumah Hongbin.

"Menginaplah malam ini, sudah terlalu malam dan rumahmu masih cukup jauh, jadi tinggallah," Hongbin mengajak namjachingunya untuk menginap karena kini jarum jam telah menujukkan pukul dua lebih.

"Kalau aku menginap, apa yang akan kau berikan padaku?" Ravi menggoda Hongbin dengan senyum jahilnya.

Hongbin hanya mempoutkan bibirnya kemudian turun dari mobil untuk membuka pagar yang ternyata belum dikunci.

Setelah Ravi memarkirkan mobilnya di dalam garasi dan Hongbin mengunci pagar rumah, mereka pun masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Eh? Kenapa dikunci?" Hongbin sedikit kaget mendapati kamarnya dan Ken dalam keadaan terkunci, tidak seperti biasanya.

Tok… Tok… Tok…

Hongbin mengetuk-ngetuk pintu, berharap Ken akan membukakannya, tapi yang ia dengar hanyalah suara dengkuran halus yang berasal dari dalam kamar.

"Sudahlah, mungkin Ken hyung takut kalau ada orang jahat yang masuk sehingga ia mengunci pintu," ucap Ravi menenangkan Hongbin yang terlihat sedikit emosi karena tidak bisa masuk ke kamar. "Kita tidur di kamar tamu saja," ajaknya kemudian.

.

.

.

Akhirnya hari yang ditunggu-tunggu tiba, hari ini adalah hari pernikahan Leo dan N. Karena alasan keamanan maka pernikahan mereka akan dilangsungkan di gereja yang terletak tak jauh dari villa tempat Neo bersembunyi saat ini dan yang akan datang juga hanya kedua mempelai, Ken, Hongbin, Ravi beserta kedua orang tuanya, dan Bi sebagai wakil dari keluarga Leo.

Kini Leo dan N telah berada di altar gereja, acara pembukaan telah selesai dan kini saatnya mengucapkan janji pernikahan.

Leo menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya sebelum membalikkan tubuhnya empat puluh lima derajat menjadi menghadap ke N, namja yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi istri sahnya, menggenggam kedua tangan namja yang dicintainya itu dan mulai mengucapkan janji pernikahannya, "aku, Jung Taekwoon, akan mencintaimu, Cha Hakyeon, disaat senang dan susah, miskin ataupun kaya, sehat maupun sakit, sampai maut memisahkan kita."

N tersenyum mendengarnya dan kini gilirannya untuk mengucapkan janji pernikahannya, "aku, Cha Hakyeon, akan mencintaimu, Jung Taekwoon, disaat senang dan susah, miskin ataupun kaya, sehat maupun sakit, sampai maut memisahkan kita."

"Cha, mempelai pria silakan mencium istri anda," sang pendeta mempersilakan Leo untuk mencium istri-nya untuk pertama kalinya setelah mereka resmi menjadi sepasang suami-istri.

Leo mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah sang istri dan mengecup bibirnya selama beberapa detik. "Saranghae…," bisiknya sebelum kembali menjauhkan wajahnya setelah ciuman berakhir.

**END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Aku gak tau kenapa endingnya jadi begini T.T_

_Tapi aku janji akan ada sekuelnya karena Hyuk belum muncul disini…_

_Untuk yang udah add to favorite, follow, dan review sejak chapter 1 aku ucapkan banyak terima kasih…. _


	15. Epilog

Sehari setelah pernikahan Neo dilangsungkan, keduanya pun kembali ke rumah. Kedua orang tua Leo akhirnya mengetahui perihal pernikahan anaknya namun tidak melakukan apapun, merasa sudah terlambat mungkin. Hari demi hari berlalu dengan sangat indah, hingga tidak terasa tujuh bulan telah terlewati begitu saja.

Hari dimana N akan melahirkan anak ketiganya telah ditentukan, bagaimana bisa ditentukan? Tentu saja karena N akan melahirakn melalui operasi caesar, jadi bisa dipilih tanggalnya selama usia kandungannya sudah diatas tiga puluh tujuh minggu. Besok adalah hari yang mereka pilih untuk melahirkan sang aegya ke dunia, jadi hari ini N, Leo, Hongbin, Ken, dan juga Ravi sedang sibuk mempersiapkan barang-barang apa saja yang harus mereka bawa besok.

"Pakaian sudah semua, kaos kaki sudah, sandal sudah, handuk sudah, kosmetik sudah, pakaian bayi juga sudah semua," gumam N sambil memeriksa kembali tas yang akan dibawanya ke rumah sakit besok.

"Camilan? Snack? Banana milk?" Ravi mengingatkan.

N terlihat berpikir sebentar kemudian menjawab, "boleh… Bawakan yang banyak ne."

Ravi mengangguk lucu kemudian bergegas menuju ke dapur untuk menyiapkan makanan dan minuman apa saja yang perlu dibawanya besok.

"Apa masih ada yang kurang lagi, eomma?" tanya Ravi sambil membawa sekantung plastik besar makanan dan minuman.

"Sepertinya sudah semua."

.

.

.

Setelah sarapan pagi N dan Leo serta Bi yang menemani mereka karena Ken-Hongbin-Ravi bersekolah dan tidak bisa menemani langsung berangkat ke rumah sakit dimana N akan melahirkan hari ini.

Kini Leo sedang mengurus administrasi awal serta menandatangani surat persetujuan operasi sedangkan N menunggu di kamar rawatnya ditemani Bi.

"Kau harus puasa hingga operasi selesai," ucap Leo yang sudah menyelesaikan urusannya dan masuk ke kamar N.

"Tidak boleh makan dan minum?" tanya N.

Leo mengangguk kecil kemudian duduk di pinggiran ranjang tempat N berbaring. "Nanti kau mau kutemani di dalam atau kutunggui di luar saja?" tanya Leo sambil membelai sayang surai hitam istrinya.

"Leo mau menemani di dalam atau menunggu diluar?" N mengembalikan pertanyaan suaminya.

"Kau dibius total atau tidak? Kalau dibius total aku tunggu diluar saja, kalau tidak aku tunggu di dalam," jawab Leo.

"Kalau begitu aku mau dibius setengah badan aja, biar Leo temenin aku di dalam." N bergelayut manja di lengan suaminya, membuat Bi yang melihatnya salah tingkah sendiri.

.

.

.

N sudah menjalani berbagai prosesi(?) penyuntikan dan pemasangan infus sebelum operasi dimulai dan kini namja cantik itu telah berada di dalam ruang operasi bersama sang suami, Leo. Sedangkan Ken, Hongbin, Ravi, dan Bi menunggu dengan gelisah di bangku panjang yang terletak di depan pintu ruang operasi.

"Aku tidak sabar menunggu aegya lahir, aa ottokaji?!" Ken heboh sendiri karena bosan menunggu.

"Sabar, sabar… Sebentar lagi." Hongbin menarik tangan Ken untuk kembali duduk.

Dua orang namja yang terlihat familiar berjalan mendekati mereka dengan raut wajah yang sulit untuk diartikan.

"Eomma… Appa…." Jung Jihoon a.k.a Bi terlihat sedikit kaget melihat kedua orang tuanya datang. "Ada a…"

"Kami kesini untuk melihat cucu kami, apakah sudah lahir?" potong Youngjae, eomma dari Jihoon dan juga Leo.

"Sedang dalam proses, eomma," jawab Jihoon agak canggung sekaligus bingung, bagaimana bisa appa dan eommanya berubah begitu saja.

"Silakan duduk, ahjumma, ahjussi," Hongbin berdiri dan mempersilakan kakek dan nenek tiri(?)nya tersebut untuk duduk, disusul dengan Ken dan Ravi yang juga memberikan tempat duduknya.

"Eottheokhae?" Ravi bertanya dengan berbisik pada namjachingunya, Hongbin mengendikkan bahunya tanda tidak tahu.

Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara tangisan bayi yang sedari tadi ditunggu-tunggu dari dalam ruang operasi yang otomatis membuat kedua orang kelima orang namja itu menghela nafas lega.

"Aaa… Nae dongsaeng akhirnya lahir juga, ottokaji?"

"Uri Hyukkie sudah lahir, semoga dia tampan sepertiku," gumam Hongbin sambil memegangi kedua pipinya.

"Hyukkie?" tanya Jihoon heran.

"Ne, Leo hyung belum memberi tahumu? Namanya Hyukkie, Sanghyuk, Jung Sanghyuk. Kau tidak tau?" Hongbin terlihat heran Jihoon belum mengetahui nama yang telah disiapkan Neo jauh-jauh hari untuk aegya-nya.

"Belum, aku tidak pernah diberi tahu." Bi mempoutkan bibirnya kesal.

.

.

.

Kini Hongbin, Ravi, Ken, Bi, serta DaeJae – kedua orang tua Leo – sedang memandangi Hyukkie yang tertidur di ruang bayi melalui jendela kaca yang memang disediakan untuk anggota keluarga yang mau melihat bayi mereka tanpa harus masuk ke ruang bayi dan mengganggu bayi-bayi yang lain.

"Uri Hyukkie tampan sekali ne," puji Ken.

"Nde, mirip denganku," lanjut Hongbin.

"Oweeek… Oweeek…."

Hyukkie menangis setelah sebelumnya bergerak-gerak gelisah di dalam tidurnya. Seorang perawat cantik datang menghampiri Hyukkie dan menggendongnya, namun aegya itu tetap saja menangis.

"Mau susu eoh? Kajja kita ke ruangan eomma-mu," ucap yeoja itu pada Hyukkie.

Ken, Ravi, Hongbin, Bi, Daehyun, dan Youngjae mengikuti yeoja yang membawa Hyukkie itu ke ruang rawat N.

"Sepertinya anakmu ingin menyusu." Yeoja itu meletakkan Hyukkie kecil di samping N yang tengah berbaring dengan ditemani Leo disampingnya.

"Gomawo," ucap N sambil tersenyum, namun sesaat kemudian senyum itu pudar.

"Waeyo?" tanya Leo yang menyadari perubahaan raut wajah istrinya.

"Aku tidak bisa menyusui, aku kan namja, bukan yeoja," jawabnya.

"Kalau begitu Binnie mintakan susu dulu ne," ucap Hongbin yang juga baru menyadari hal itu, dengan ditemani Ravi yang selalu lengket seperti perangko, Binnie menuju ke ruang bayi untuk meminta susu. Dan beberapa menit kemudian RaBin couple kembali dengan sebotol susu hangat.

"Gomawo, Binnie hyung," ucap N sambil menerima botol susu itu dan mulai meminumkannya pada Hyukkie yang terlihat sangat kelaparan.

"Hakyeon-ah," panggil Youngjae yang sedari tadi hanya berdiri mengamati Hyukkie.

"Ne?" N mengalihkan padangannya dari Hyukkie yang sedang sibuk meminum susu.

"Terima kasih telah melahirkan cucu pertama kami," ucap Youngjae pelan namun masih bisa didengar oleh N.

"Terima kasih telah melahirkan Hyukkie," tambah Daehyun.

N hanya menjawabnya dengan sebuah anggkuan dan senyum kecil. Sementara Leo yang mendengarnya langsung menutupi wajahnya dengan tangan, sepertinya ia menangis, terlalu bahagia mungkin karena orang tuanya mau menerima N dan Hyukkie. Memang sejak tadi DaeJae sudah berada di dekat mereka, namun mereka tidak saling berbicara.

"Leo-ya mianhae…" DaeJae kemudian mendekati Leo dan memeluknya.

"Kamsahamnida, eomma, appa."

.

.

.

"Eomma, Ken mau tidur disini sama eomma," ucap Ken sambil mendekati eomma-nya yang masih berbaring di ranjang.

"Binnie saja ne eomma, Binnie mau menemani eomma dan Hyukkie," Binnie ikut-ikutan meminta ijin pada eomma-nya untuk boleh menginap.

"Kalau Binnie tidur disini, Ravi juga akan tidur disini," ucap Ravi yang sedang memeluk tubuh namjachingunya dari belakang.

"Ken aja!"

"Binnie aja!"

Ken dan Binnie malah bertengkar karena keduanya sama-sama mau tidur di rumah sakit untuk menemani eommanya.

"Aku saja," putus Leo.

"Eh? Tidak bisa, aku duluan yang bilang sama eomma," Ken tampak tidak terima dengan keputusan sepihak Leo.

"Sudah, sudah… Kalian berempat tidur disini semua aja," N memberikan solusi agar semua senang, "Binnie tidur di sofa, Ken tidur di kursi teras, Ravi tidur di kamar mandi, trus Leo tidur disini." N menepuk-nepuk bagian kasur disampingnya yang kosong.

"Lho… Eomma, kok Ken tidur di teras, tidak mau, Ken mau tidur di dalam kamar ini juga."

"Masa aku juga tidur di kamar mandi? Enggak mau ah," Ravi juga protes.

"Kalau begitu kalian pulang saja," jawab N santai.

"Ya sudah, Ravi pulang, tapi ditemani Binnie ne." Ravi menarik tubuh Hongbin dan mendekapnya.

"Kalau Ravi dan Hongbin pulang berarti aku bakal jadi obat nyamuk dong, aku juga pulang saja ah," ujar Ken.

"Sudah, pulang sana semua, tapi jangan lupa kesini lagi besok pagi ne… Annyeong!" N melambaikan tangannya pada Ravi-Hongbin-Ken yang sudah bersiap untuk pulang.

"Annyeong!" jawab mereka bertiga.

**END**


End file.
